Blue Skies Without Gray Clouds
by Jilykindom3027
Summary: After Gray defeated the thief, he met a girl followed by rain. What happened if she thought he was the thief, does this meeting change the timeline? Does that rainy girl see for the first time a blues skies without gray clouds?(diverges from ice trail chapter 8)
1. follow my lead

**A.N: this is my second story and the first chapter in this story.I don't own fairy tail!**

 **This story is about what had happened if Gray and Juvia would have met in the village from them manga 'Tale of fairy ice trail' chapter 8.**

 **Blue Skies Without Gray Clouds/Jilykindom3027**

 **Chapter 1**

Gray Fullbuster set on the edge of a fountain in the entrance village to the kingdom's western region Foss. Gray stared at the golden cotton's bag in his hands that Mary and Emalie give him. They said that the cotton worth enough money for food and a train ticket to 'Magnolia' the city where 'Fairy tail' is, the guild that Gildarts talk about it. Sitting where he understands that he lost and didn't know where to go. He starts talking to himself. "fuck. I'm lost." gray sigh.  
"where the hell is the fabric shop? goddamnit!" He shouts in frustration. He leaned back and almost fall to the fountain and wet his cotton. "Yikes..! gotta be careful of the water!"  
Gray sigh in desperation "I'm hungry too. I've got to hurry up and sell this so I can get something to eat."  
In the same second the clouds turn to dark gray and rain started pouring on the ground. Gray wasn't sensitive to cold and rain, but the cotton was. "fuuuuuuu...! Rain...!?" Gray shouted in genuine surprise.  
Gray hurried to take cover before the cotton ruins.  
When he stood under the small roof for cover with more people that run for cover from the rain, Gray complain about the sudden rain that ruins his plans a thief snatched his cotton and ran away.  
"Uhh wait! My gold cotton!" Gray called after him, but the thief didn't stop.  
Gray bring his hands close and shout "Ice Make: Hummer!". A giant hummer landed on the thief and stopped him. All the stuff he stalls scatter on the pavement but Gray's cotton ruined.  
"I told you to wait, you piece of a shit thief!" Gray called.  
He sews his ruined cotton and starts to wonder what he can do for earning money.  
"Ah! Master! We found him!" Gray saw someone calling, and a tall blonde man approaches him. He comes under the small roof Gray stood under while the rain still falls and made a sound of 'tip tap' as he reached the floor.  
"You're a one that stops the thief?" the man asks, and Gray nodded. "He stole my wallet too, and I have more important things in it than money. I thought my daughter picture was gone. Thank you. I can I do anything for you?" the man showed him the picture of a girl in his age with blonde hair and big brown eyes.  
Gray smile to the man. His generous offer will save Gray.  
"I am on my way to Magnolia. I was planning to sell a golden cotton, but she ruined because the thief and I stayed without money for food and train ticket." Gray explained his situation and the man nodded in understanding. "take 20 thousand jewels, which need be enough for food and train ticket." he handed gray the money.  
"thank you, sir" Gray bow to the ma. The man looked at him with soft eyes. "No, thank you, boy." He said and walked away with his servants.  
Gray put the money in safe place and started to walk in the still pouring rain. Gray walk in the street until that comes cross a present box on the pavement. He lifts her and scrutinizes her. She looked extremely submerging with her pink wrapping paper and yellow dots and red ribbon.  
"Give that back to Juvia!" He hears a young yet feminine voice call out. He turned around and saw a girl running to him. She wears unusual clothes, a coat and long sleeve dress made of blue fur and a matching hat and holds a pink umbrella with a red hearts on it.  
Even her hair was unusual, blue color that was straight until the end which was curled in the end. Gray looked at her confused and then on the box and again on her.  
The box was her, he understands and throws her the box, and she catches it easily. He was impressed.  
" I didn't steal this. I just found it on the pavement a moment ago." Gray said for clarification and put his hands in his pockets.  
The rain stopped at once when the girl smiled.  
"Juvia though she lost her uncle present. Juvia is grateful to you." She bows to him, and Gray felt flattered.  
"Welcome." He replied. Despite the fact that Gray was new to magic he still can feel the magic going from her and feeding the dark gray clouds above her.  
"You're the cause of the rain, right?" He asks curiosity. She starts to panic "Juvia is sorry for the rain. Juvia can't control it!" She called out loud to him. And the gray clouds in the sky become darker.  
"Don't be sad! I don't blame you for the rain. It's just I didn't meet someone like you before." Gray said quickly and smiled to her. The clouds become lighter and brighter. Juvia comes closer so they can talk easily, and he could see her blue eyes pop out against her light skin. "rain is Juvia's company from the day she born." she said in sadness, but Gray looked at her in amazement.  
"You were that powerful as a baby?" He asks, and the impression was in his voice. Juvia blushed and smiled brightly. "Juvia never thought about it like that." Gray looked at her like she is strange for think otherwise. "what did you think?" He asks concerned.  
"Juvia thought she is sad and depressed. Just like everyone thinks of her." She said in a small voice. Gray watched the sky become dark again. "Listen to me. You're just powerful. You're a magician, right?" Gray said factually. Gray felt like he flowed her with questions, but she is interesting, very comes to answer, but then she called in surprise "your clothes!". All Gray says was "shit, I will be right back."  
He found his clothes quickly and run fast to stand in the same place but with a sad expression on her face. "I'm back" He called to her. She smiles at him, and the clouds become lighter opposed to the clouds from before. He realizes that the happier she will be the weather would be good. "Juvia wonder why you come back?" She asks and instead of answering Gray ask her a question. "why I wouldn't come back?"  
"All the other kids don't want to be around Juvia because she brings the rain." She said in a quiet voice just above a whisper.  
"It doesn't rain now." He said, and see a small smile sneak to her lips.  
Juvia closed the umbrella, and Gray's stomach growled. "I'm starved!" Gray complain.  
Juvia laughed, "Juvia knows a good restaurant, you want to go there? Juvia does not know your name. " She looked at the gift in her hands shyly.  
"Sounds good and Gray Fullbaster." He held out her hand and squeezed it.  
"Juvia Loxar" They walked together down the street and every minute they spent together the sky went brightened.

* * *

They sat at a corner table in the restaurant. Gray ordered three courses and began to devour them quickly. Juvia ordered a chocolate cake and ate it slowly. Jaya suddenly saw Gray sitting shirtless, but this time with his pants, "Gray" she called to him, and he looked at her, cutting himself off from the food"Your shirt" She said. He jumped up to look for his shirt and jacket. In half an hour that she knew Gray fullbuster managed to lost his clothes and found them three times. The things he told her made her feel more joyous than she'd ever never thought the rain was the result of her magic power because she is powerful. She always knew she had magic but did not practice it. When he went looking for his clothes for the first time, Juvia was sure she would not see him again, but he came back. She did not know what to think about him at first. She saw him with her uncle's gift. She was ready to attack him, but he returned it to her in the second he realizes that her box, and stayed to talk to her. All his looks seemed cold and hard. From the black hair and his dark blue eyes, but he was kinder than any other person she knew.  
"I'm back, It's so annoying," Gray muttered to himself.  
"What's annoying?" She asked, she sank into her thoughts and did not notice that he had returned.  
"My habit of spreading ... I just can not get rid of it," He sighed desperately.  
"Why does Gray do that?" She asked, she wanted to understand his habit, where he came from and how. She saw his eyes stiffen and his jaw tightened and then released.  
"I'm an ice magician, It's always too warm for me," he said, and she shouts out in surprise. She'd never met another person with magic powers before. Of course, objects with magic were everywhere but to a place at the farthest edge of the kingdom, at a very distant spot, was not a favorite place for a magicians gilud.  
"Are you a magician?" She asked, jumping up and down excitedly in her chair "Yes, are you a magician?" He ignored her excitement, but his lips curled into a small, amused smile.  
"Yes, Juvia is a water magician,"  
Juvia said confidently and sent him happy and joyful smile.  
"Wow," he said "our magic matches."  
"Juvia also thinks they're matches." she blushed, and Gray looked at her in confusion.  
"I'm going to the Magician Guild of Fairy Tail, you heard about it?" He asked.  
"Juvia heard them, they're troublemakers, but one of the best Guilds in the kingdom and Juvia wants to join the guild too." She looked down sadly.  
"Troublemakers, huh?" scratched his nose with his finger and grinned arrogantly. "Come with me," he suggested to Juvia.  
"Juvia should ask her uncle if she can go, that's why Juvia brought him a present, that he would let Juvia go." She said quietly.  
Gray nodded in understanding. "We'll go and ask him for permission, and then we'll go together to Magnolia," he said with absolute determination.  
Juvia flushed again. "Why does Gray want Juvia to go with him to Magnolia?" She asked through her long eyelashes.  
"You're powerful, our magic matches," he said, and Juvia regretted asking "And we're friends," he went on, saying it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jovia felt herself shining with joy. She felt something warm hit her from the sky. She saw a pale blue sky with white clouds and a bright yellow sun. For the first time, she saw the sun and everything thanks to her first friend. Gray Fullbuster.

* * *

They stood outside a yellow house with two floors and a green garden. Juvia entered the massive iron gate and motioned for Gray to follow her, but she saw that he had lost his shirt and trousers again. "Gray," she said, "your clothes." He jumped in a panic and called while running to look for the clothes "Wait for me a second I'm coming back" She stood by the gate and waited patiently.  
He came back panting as he put on his jacket.  
He enters in the gate.  
"Juvia doesn't understand why Gray is in such a hurry?" She asked quietly.  
"The last train to Magnolia leaves at 4 PM, and if I don't catch it, I will not have enough money to find a place to sleep in tonight. I overate." He smiled shyly, scratched his head, looked away and blushed with shame.  
Juvia giggled. "Juvia thinks Gray does not have to worry, Joya is sure Uncle Bou will be happy to have us for the night."  
"Bou is a wave, and Juvia is rain, you came from a family of water?" he said aloud, and Juvia giggled softly. She knocked on the door, and Uncle Bou opened the door and was surprised to see Juvia standing in the doorway.  
"Good afternoon, Uncle Bou," she said happily. The big man with all the fair blue hair that was beginning to whiten at roots looked at her still stunned by astonishment. "Juvia brought a friend home, Gray Fullbaster." She introduced Gray to raise his hand and smile under pressure. "Yo, what's going on?" He said fearfully from the older man.  
Uncle Bou came out of the amazement and cleared the entrance to the house.  
"Good afternoon to you too, Juvia. And nice to meet, Gray" Bao shook his hand and closed the door after they entered.  
"Juvia, your rain is gone," he said happily. "How did this happen?" He asked.  
"Juvia met Gray at the village, and he's a Juvia's friend now.  
Juvia is happy. Juvia brought you a gift, uncle Bou."  
She handed him the gift that was a little wet, but Juvia noticed and pulled the water with a wave of her hand. Gray watched and was impressed and not the first time since he met Juvia hour and half time ago.  
Bou took the gift and opened it. Inside was a frame with a picture of him and of Juvia who was a baby and was also a Trojan Boo doll.  
"It feels like a parting gift," Bou said in a whisper.  
"Juvia wants to go and look for a Guild, and Juvia wants to learn how to use her juvia go?" She asked, her face shining with happiness and hope. "Of course you can." He could not tell her no to her big blue eyes that asked him for something that would please her beyond imagination.  
"Yata!" She exclaimed happily and hugged Bou quickly and then jumped at the startled Gray and dropped him to the floor and he groans painfully. "OOuch..."  
Juvia laughed with such warmth that it melted Bao's heart.  
He owes this child so much.  
"Juvia can join Gray! They can go to Fairy Tail together!" Juvia cried excitedly still holding Gray.  
"Juvia!" Gray shouted from underneath her, "You're suffocating me!" Juvia left him quickly and blushed. "G-gomen." She whispered. Gray sat down and took a few deep breaths. "It's alright" he managed to get out, and Juvia jumped on her legs and reached out to him to get up, and he took her.  
"Uncle Bou?" Juvia's voice brought him back to reality. "Emmm?" He said with great wisdom. He's still trying to digest, a lot of things that have been happening in the past few minutes.  
1\. The rain that has always followed his niece since she was born has disappeared.  
2\. Juvia had never had friends, and now she brought one to their house.  
3\. The connection of these two children saw strong even though they barely know. Wants to leave and go to be water magician in Fairy tail where this little boy goes.  
He wondered what was so special about this boy.  
"Uncle Bou?" Juvia asked. "Uncle Bao listened to Juvia?"  
he signed. "Sorry, honey, it's a lot to digest."  
"Juvia asked if Gray could stay here tonight and then he and Juvia would go to Magnolia tomorrow morning." She asked, and her little blush on her cheeks remained from her embrace with Gray.  
"Of course, I'll start dinner, and you'll start packing, Gray, do you want to help her or me in the kitchen?" He asked the boy. His messy black hair showed the mess in his life, and he hoped he would have the chance to talk alone with the kid who managed to get the real Juvia out.  
"You need help?" Gray asked Juvia, and she shook her head. Gray nodded and went back to Bow. "I'll assist you, sir."  
Bao opened the kitchen door, and Gray came in, and Juvia went upstairs to her room to pack.  
"You can call me Bou, Gray, now that we're alone I have a few questions." He smiled and began to chop the vegetables as he spoke.

Gray was afraid. There were times when he experienced a sense of fear but stood up to a citizen without magic asking him about what had happened to Gray with his niece. Gray was not stupid. In such situations, one must be especially afraid that the man in question has a knife in his hand.  
"How did you manage to stop her rain?" Bou asked while cutting carrots. Gray made a knife from ice and worked with it.  
"I didn't do anything," Gray answered in wonder.  
"Nothing? For years, Juvia tried to stop the rain and didn't succeed, and then she meets you, and after a few hours there is no rain anymore." Bou said, glaring at him.  
"Ummm, I remember being impressed that she had so much power to influence the weather and after we sat down to eat I told her we were friends, that's all." He scratched his face as he tried to remember.  
"Why Juvia?" Bou was impressed by the boy. He didn't turn his back on her like everyone else. Gray made her feel good about her power. But Bou wanted more details.  
"She interests me." Gray shrugged.  
The answer was straightforward and matter-of-fact but mysterious.  
"Why does a boy like you walk around alone?" Bau asked and saw the boy becoming stiff and his gaze reduced in hostility. "My teacher is dead, I'm on my way to the Guild 'Fairy Tail'" he said coldly.  
"Sorry kid, a boy of your age should not know that kind of loss." He offered him a comforting look, and a pat on the shoulder and Gray relaxed a little.  
They continued the preparation quietly. Bou and Gray made rice with roasted chicken and vegetables in the oven. They hosted the table and served it all.  
"I'll go and call Juvia," Gary said "Gray," he said. "I'm sorry I asked things they aren't my business and where are your clothes!?" The second part came half-shouted, and Gray jumped up in panic and looked for his clothes and returned a few minutes later dressed again.  
"Sorry, I can not control my habit." Gray blushed and laughed.

"Are you going to call Juvia?" Bou said after his laughter was over.

 **Do you like it? Please review! Thank you!**


	2. follow my to Magnolia

**So this is the second chapter, and the adventure begins! I still don't own fairy tail.**

 _ **chapter 2**_

Gray Fullbuster wake up in a blurred. The room he slept in was gray, and his eyes tried to close again, but his mind tried to fight them. He'd almost lost it until Gray caught the sweet smell of pancakes on the skillet. He ran down the stairs toward the kitchen to see his mother making the pancakes he loved. Gray expected to see his mother, Mika standing by the countertop with her red-brown hair and a pink apron and wear white slippers. He expected her to look at him and say "Gray-chan, " and his father Silver sat at the table with the morning paper and a cup of coffee in his hand. Gray expected his father to finish his morning greeting. He expected it because that was what always happened in the morning. They always complemented each other, in sentences and ideas sometimes they didn't have to talk to know what the other was thinking.  
Gray smiled to himself still blurred from sleep. He went into the kitchen and said, "Good morning, mo-" But he didn't see his mother but a girl his age with blue hair standing by the fry and making pancakes.

"Good morning Juvia," Gray said and sat down at the table next to that big man with bleached blue hair who laughed every time Gray accidentally undressed. Gray did appreciate the fact that he did not yell at him like Ur always did but laughing at him was not exactly his favorite thing also.  
Juvia's Uncle started to laugh at him, and Gray saw that he was only in a boxer. "Didn't you even get dressed?" Bao managed to let out of his laughter. Gray became red but didn't go to cover. His stomach decided to eat first and then other things. He saw Juvia humming to herself as she turned pancakes.

Gary understood why he thought he was home. He hadn't slept in a room alone since the day Deliora attacked his village. Gray hadn't risen to the smell of pancakes ever since. Even the way Juvia hummed an unfamiliar song reminded him of his home, the happy house he'd had before. He didn't know if he liked it or not.

When the pancakes were ready, Juvia turned and jumped in alarm. "Gray!" She cried. He looked at her in confusion. "I said good morning, right?" He asked Bou.  
"Yes, but Juvia in the mornings is more daydreaming than the usual Juvia." Bow said and winked at Juvia who had turned into a tomato at that moment.  
"Uncle Bou!" She cried, embarrassed.  
"Yes, honey?" He asked pretending not to know what he had done.  
Gray laughed. He hasn't laughed and smiled a lot since the death of his parents, but this girl made Gray smiles and laughter more than anyone else he has met until now.

After breakfast, Gray and Juvia dressed and went to the train station with Bou. Bou bought them the tickets and Gray tried to protest, but Bao said, "That's the least I can do for you, you took her rain, and it's worth more than a train ticket."  
Apparently, Bou had cooked them food and put it in a separate backpack. "There are a lot of sandwiches, snacks, and drinks that should be enough for you at least for a week if something happens on the road or you decide to go somewhere else." He handed them the bag and Gray took it and almost fell off its weight. "No way it's that heavy" Gray grumbled. Bao chuckled, "This is a magical backpack, it's much bigger than it looks." He squeezed Gray's hand.

"I'll miss you, my little drop of rain" Bow said, and he tried not to start crying before them.  
"Juvia will miss you too, Uncle Bou." Jovia jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Once you settle down, will you come back to visit?" Bou tried to make Juvia promise, and he succeeded. "Juvia will come visit, she promises!" She said, wiping little tears from her eyes. Gray felt a small twinge in his hadn't had anyone to visit. They are dead. "You're Gray, too," Bao said, and Gray looked at him in amazement. "Ok," Gray said and tried to look calm and not overjoyed.  
The last thing Bou did was hand a little drop-shaped wallet to Juvia. "It belonged to your mother. I put some of the money they left here for you." He gave her one last hug and patted Gray on the shoulder and left. Juvia, who was stunned for a moment, shouted: "I love you, Uncle Bou!" And this time Gray was stunned he hadn't heard Juvia speaking in the first person yet. "Let's get on the train," he said.

* * *

They sat on the benches inside the train in front of each other. Gray stared at the window, and Juvia was staring at her purse.  
"You better put it in your bag, someone can steal it," Gray told her. "Juvia knows, but she never saw anything of her mother before me," she replied in a whisper. "You lost your parents?" He asked, which made sense. Otherwise, why would she live with her uncle and not her parents? "Juvia's parents died on the job. Uncle Bou said it was a simple mission that got complicated. She was only a year old when it happened." Her voice was so quiet that Gray had to try to hear what she was saying. He nodded and looked back at the window. Gray would not share it with his past. At least he wasn't ready yet. The silence broke someone else altogether.

"Can I sit with you?" Gray heard the boy say. He had blond hair and square black glasses. In his hands, he carried a huge square bag. Gray wanted to say no, but Juvia preceded him. "Yes, Juvia thinks it would be great to meet new people." She held both her hands together and smiled at him. "It's nice to meet Juvia. My name is Pause Lightless."  
Juvia gave Gray a threatening glare, and he sighed and introduced himself as "Gray Fullbuster." Pause ignored him and began talking to Juvia. "Where are you going?" Pause asked.  
"Magnolia, and you're Pause-san?" Juvia continued the conversation "Magnolia too, this going to be fun." He said excitedly.  
"Juvia agrees, but Juvia wonders what you have in your bag?" She asked about the huge bag he was carrying with him.  
"That? is the book I read." He pulled out the huge book and left nothing in the bag.  
Gray was shocked in the massive size of the book, but Juvia was excited. "What's the book about Pause-san?"  
Before Pause could tell her, some people on the front seats were making noise and harassing girls. Pause changed for a moment. He went to them.  
"You're too noisy," he said in a frightening quiet voice.  
He smashes his book on one of their heads.  
The argument went on, and they came to fight. Juvia and Gray were going to go to help Pause, but he didn't seem to need help.  
"You're annoying me," he shouted at them. He opened the book, and all his pages were scattered.  
"What's unpleasant," he said, "go away." A storm broke out from the pages and blew them away.  
Pause returned to their seat. "I'm sorry you've had to see it, I sometimes lose my temper." He smiled at them and returned to the same happy personality he had before these people began to run wild.  
Juvia and Gray were stunned. Not only were all three magicians but one of them had anger problems. At one glance, Juvia and Gray knew what to do. They decided to keep an eye on him and not trust him.  
Juvia returned to the benches and looked for her wallet and could not find it.  
"Gray!" Juvia screeched and surprised him. He sat in front of her didn't need to shriek. "My wallet is gone." She started to cry, and the sky turned dark, and a storm started.  
Gray looked at the truck and saw the familiar clothes of the thief from the day before.  
" **Make ice: Wall** " He created a wall of ice before the thief. Gray used the ice hummer again, and a small number of items fell from the thief.  
"You just don't stop, huh?" Gray growled at him and picked up Juvia's wallet. He returned to the seat and brought her the wallet.  
"This time put him in your bag," Gray said, looking back. The storm had disappeared, and the sky had turned bright again.  
"Thanks, Gray!" Juvia said and hugged him.  
"Oh, Juvia!" He tried to cut her off but could not. The train stopped. The driver told them were a two-hour walk from Magnolia and would have taken them to fix the problems for at least an hour or two.  
Juvia and Gray decided to walk the rest of the way on foot, and Pause decided to join them.  
"Why are you going to Magnolia?" Pause asked them.  
"Gray and Juvia want to join Fairy Tail," Juvia said happily, but Pause didn't answer this time, and Gray had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

On their way in the forest, Pause, and Juvia stopped every few minutes to look at one or another flower, or at a pink squirrel with brown spots or a strange mushroom bush. A walk that was supposed to last for two hours became much more, and Gray wanted to tear off his hair of irritation. "Can you leave that already?" He said as he got annoyed by the minute.  
Juvia left the Yellow Turtle quickly and moved forward, but Pause picked it up and approached Gray. "You can't say he's not cutesy." He brought the turtle closer to Gray's face, and Gray shifted back uncomfortably. The turtle was adorable, but he wasn't going to tell them that. Gray wanted to get to Magnolia soon. "He's not cutesy," he said coldly.  
"Gray!" Juvia and Pause beckoned him together. He turned to them with an annoyed look that could kill a man. " **what**?" He asked.  
"Your clothes" Juvia finished, and Pause looked at him a little startled.  
Gray sighed desperately and went looking for his clothes. Next, to a tree they passed, he found his pants and near an entrance to a cave he found his shirt and jacket.  
"Juvia, Pause!" He called them. No matter how Gray tries to control his curious side, he will not succeed but to master this adventurous and curiosity was too much for him.  
Juvia appeared first. Even after their walking for hours she didn't look tired as Pause panted heavily.  
"Juvia, why did you go that fast?" Pause said through the short breaths.  
"Juvia didn't go fast." She looked at him in confusion.  
"look what I found!" Gray told them excitedly. "There's a cave here."  
"Juvia wants to enter!" Juvia exclaimed excitedly, and Paus looked disapproving. "What if something happens to us? We can't protect you, Juvia," he said.  
"Juvia doesn't need to be protected!" She told him and went into the cave.  
"Bravo Pause Now she's trying to prove herself." Gray groaned and followed her.  
"But she's not a magician!" Pause said as he had followed them into the cave.  
"Yes, she is," Gray said clearly.  
They came to an orderly room with furniture, a library with small vials and a mirror.  
"I wonder who lives here?" Pause said.  
"Juvia thinks he should be intelligent." She looked at the books. Gray felt a mysterious power coming quickly.  
"Juvia, Pause!" He said a black box with white marks floated in the air. "Invaders!" The crate began firing laser beams at them.  
The three turned and fled quickly, and the box chased them.  
"Juvia thinks we should do something!" Juvia shouted as she ran.  
"Yes, ready at three?" Gary said.  
Juvia nodded, and Pause kept running and hiding behind a bush.

"1" Gray yelled.

"2" Juvia continued counting

"3" They cried together.  
Juvia screamed " **water slicer** " as Gray yell " **Ice Make: Geezer**."  
They hit the box that exploded in the air.

Pause Lightless came out of the bush. "You're a good team," he praised them.  
Gray grinned arrogantly, and Juvia murmured thanks and blushed.  
"I'm sorry I doubted you Juvia!" Pause said, sounding sincere.  
"Juvia forgives you," Juvia smiled at him. "But Juvia thinks we should go on before it gets dark."

Gray and Pause agreed with her and continued on their way.

* * *

They reached Magnolia just before it got dark and Gray had no patience to wait till the morning. He dragged them with him to the Guild building. The building is tall and has two floors. Decorated with paintings and the mark of Fairy Tail proudly displayed above the entrance.  
"We're here!" Gray called in pride. He managed to get through this whole journey and reach his destination.  
"Gray ..." Juvia called him "Juvia thinks we can't get in."  
"What? Until I got here." He said bothered.  
Juvia pointed on something on the door when he saw the page.

 **"We will not be here for a while." From all Fairy Tail**

"Nooo!" Gray cried desperately.  
"Juvia thinks we should wait for them to come back, let's go eat and when we will decide what to do."  
Gray noticed that Pause was very quiet all the way to the restaurant.  
They sat down in a cafe and ordered food while Juvia and Gray talked excitedly about Fairy Tail. "I wonder how they are?" Gray wondered aloud.  
"Juvia has heard that fairy tail always break things," Juvia said, giggling. She and Gray had also destroyed a flying crate a few hours ago.  
"Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" A new voice asked, thick with smoke. "That's what we're going to do," Gray said and saw a man with a black leather jacket and sunglasses, a cigarette in his mouth and an unnaturally large forelock.  
Juvia nodded eagerly.  
"You have nothing to look for, it's not a guild that's right for kids like you." he chuckled.  
"What do you know about Fairy Tail?" Gray barked at him. Juvia gave the stranger a deadly look.  
"I know more than you that for sure," he continued, grinning at them. Suddenly he flies in the air in a pink bubble. "what the hell going on here?!" The stranger shouted.  
"Wakaba from Fairy Tail!" Shouted a familiar voice. Pause, and another group of scary-looking men stood at the end of the street.  
"Pause-san?" Juvia whispered and pointed at him fearfully "What are you doing, Pause?" Gray shouted.  
"You didn't ask yourself why I came to Magnolia?" Pause said darkly.  
"I came to destroy Fairy Tail." He throws pink bombs at them, and they fainted.

* * *

"How can we follow him?" Gray asked Juvia desperately. "I don't know anything about trucking." He went on grumbling and didn't let Juvia get a word. "what can we do?" "Maybe we'll go to the army?"  
"Gray!" Juvia cried out so he will pay her attention. "what?" He answered insultingly and did not regret it. Although they said they would not trust him, Gray didn't think Pause would betray them like that.  
"Juvia knows where he is." She said, "Are you coming?" She walked in the direction of motels and stopped at the inn who had an underground bar.  
"How did you know they were here?" Gray asked her. "Juvia wet Pause's clothes before and she can follow her water, she always could," she said sheepishly.  
"It's amazing juvia," he said with joy and wonder. Juvia blushed and concentrated on what was going on in the bar below her.  
"Gray, look, Pause-san!" She said quietly. Gray looked, and he was horrified. The blonde kid they come to know was lying there on the floor critically wounded, and next to him Wakaba tied. "what are we going to do?" He asked her.  
"Juvia is going to flood the bar, and you'll freeze Juvia's water when they are frozen. We had a few minutes to rescue Pause-san and Wakaba-san."  
Gray loved the Plan.  
"Ready?" He asked her. Juvia was a concentrate of what was going on underneath her.  
At the bar itself, people thought there was flooding from the toilet and when the liquids made to the middle of their feet. Gray kicked in the small window and jumped to the floor while he shouted "Ice Make: Floor" he touched the water, and they became very laborious and hard ice.  
Juvia followed him in. She picked up Pause and Gray was on his way to Wakaba, but they didn't know the fairy hunters had a fire magician. He melted all the ice in seconds.  
"Get pause out!" Gray told while he stood up to fight with the hunters.  
"No!" Juvia screamed and put Pause down on the floor. "Juvia will stay to help Gray."  
" **Stop it instantly.** " A loud voice called out in space. Juvia and Gray saw at least fifty people in the shadows of the bar and an old looking grandfather with a long, luxurious fur cloak.  
" **How dare you put the finger on one of my children ?!** " He shouted in rage.  
" **Fairy Tail Attack** "  
After they returned Wakaba and fought fiercely against the fairies hunters, Gray tried to save Pause, but the Master of the fairies hunters didn't give him up.  
"Why is he wounded?" Gray asked angrily "Because he didn't kill you." The Master laughed wickedly "Did he have to kill Juvia and Gray ?!" Juvia returned after him in alarm.  
"Piece of .." Gray started.  
"Not Gray, **Together**!" Juvia grabbed his hand and composed her magic to his. "prepared?" She asked him.  
He nodded. "Let's do it!"  
" **Ice Make: Geezer**!" " **Water Nebula**!"  
The Master froze on the spot with cuts all over his skin.  
Gray and Juvia smiled at each other. "Master!" Wakaba called "Ummm, yes?" Makarov said while watching the two children perform magic that very few can.  
"They want to join Fairy Tail," Wakaba said.  
"I think we have a place for them," Makarov said with a huge smile.

* * *

 **A.N- please tell me if Gray and Juvia friendship is realistic. thank you so much for reading!**


	3. follow a redhead

**Welcome again to another chapter. I still don't own fairy tail and I hope you like my ideas.**

* * *

 **chapter 3**

Juvia Lockser couldn't believe how lucky she was. From the moment she met Gray until joining Fairy Tail. Who would have thought that someone would assume that her rain was of how strong she was, or that one was such a magician, or that their magic was completing, was that he would help her countless times. But the moment Master Makarov approached them and told them that they could join Fairy Tail if they wanted. That was the happiest moment of her life. Fairy Tail is a Guild who does everything for their friends. They are not members of the Guild. They are a family, that does everything, that sacrifices everything for each other. They placed them in the family.

"I heard from Wakaba that you wanted to join Fairy Tail," said the miniature master with a cat's hat and a thick mustache.  
"Yes!" That was all Juvia could say before Gray interrupted her. "Not sure," he said, "Can I talk to you in private?"  
Master Makov looked at him suspiciously, and the conversation they conducted seemed severe.  
Juvia knew that Gray's past was hard, otherwise, why would he be walking alone on such a long journey. She didn't know what had happened to his parents, but it was bad.  
"Do you want to join?" She heard a hard and dangerous sound, "We'll have to see how strong you are." The head of a girl with white hair, blue eyes, and shame on a bare chest appeared even though she had nothing to reveal. Her hands went up, and her look was annoying and testing.  
"Aaaaaa" Juvia screeched and bent in fear of this new figure.  
"Oi Mira Jane, leave her alone," said a girl with brown hair, orange hairband, and a matching dress.  
The girl bent over and helped her up. "Don't worry, Mira Jane likes to scare and doesn't truly hurt a fly!" she said pleasantly.  
"My name is Cana, Cana Alborna and you?" Juvia rose to her and fix her dress shyly "Juvia Lockser, very nice to meet." She smiled and held out her hand.  
"Oi Mira Jane, come and introduce yourself properly," Cana yelled.  
"Mira Jane Tartaros and these are my little siblings." She pointed at two other fellows with white hair. "Elfman and Lysana"  
"Why did Mira Jane try to scare Juvia?" She asked softly.  
Mira Jane shrugged and smiled maliciously.  
The Master came back with Gray. Gray looked broken but happy. "Juvia and Gray, I want to explain what you've done against the fairy hunters, this is called harmonic raid, you've put together your magic powers, and you've increased your magic by at least ten times It's a magic that's hard to do and very dangerous if you don't do it right."  
Gray was still, and Juvia was disturbed.

"And now for more joyful messages! Where do you want your mark?" The Master offered a stamp in the form of the sign of Fairy Tail.  
"As soon as that symbol is on you, we are a family and a family taking care of each other," he said in an emotional voice, raising his hand to the top in an upside-down form. All the Fairy Tail members joined him one by one.  
Juvia saw Gray smile toothily and raised his hand. He looked at her, and his eyes asked her, 'What are you waiting for?'  
Juvia raised her hand and felt pride filling her chest to be part of such a place full of love and joy.

* * *

"Oy!" Gray muttered as he walked casually behind her, "Where are we going?"  
"Juvia thought it was a good idea to look for a place to live. Gray could go back to the Guild if he wanted to." She said without looking at him. She heard his footsteps stop and then continue at a faster pace to catch up with her.  
Juvia knew he hadn't even thought about it yet, but he didn't admit it either. On the days she knew him, she learned a great deal about him. He locks his feelings and does not show others. Gray does not want to open up or care about others, but he is too sweet and too kind to be completely cold. And one thing Gray wouldn't do, no matter what it was to admit his mistake.  
"what did you think about?" He asked.  
"The rooms in Fairy Tail's dormitories are 100,000 Jowel per month, and Juvia isn't sure she will be able to handle it in her first months thinks it's better renting a room somewhere near the Guild" She finished all the calculations.  
"Juvia!" Gray called to her, and she turned back in confusion. "I wanted to ask you," he began, and the blush filled his cheek. "From what I heard, at first we recommend going to a group or a team. Do you want to join me on a team?". He looked away instead of her, and she laughed warmly.  
"Juvia thought it was evident, your and mine's magic complementing each other and we work well as a team." She said with a smile, "But what about accommodation?" She is a frustrated from the problem.  
"Why don't we live together, a two-room apartment until we make enough money to go to Fairy Tail dorms?" He suggested as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Juvia couldn't tell him she was sure she would only live alone with her future husband, but to her, Gray was close enough. He was the one who stopped the rain, the one who got her like she was and her first friend.  
Jake nodded cheerfully.  
"Yata! Pancakes every morning!" Gray ran past her. Juvia giggled quietly. She could see herself marrying Gray, "Juvia, come on," he called impatiently. She took a deep breath and ran to him at full speed.  
"We'll see who gets there first!"  
"Hey, I don't know where we are going, Juvia isn't fair," he protested helplessly, and Juvia laughed the way she never laughed.

* * *

At first, they debated between two apartments. The rent in both apartments was 130,000 Jowel, and they were relatively close to the Guild with two rooms kitchen, living room and shower. In short, two caches. One was a fifth-floor apartment and the other on the ground floor with a small balcony. Gray wanted the high apartment, and Juvia wanted the other apartment. The apartment owners gave them two hours to decide.  
"It will be training!" Gray said that Juvia had reminded him that after work assignments or training to go up to the fifth floor, would be challenging.  
"There's a balcony in the second apartment!" Juvia read aloud.  
"We'll have to be in touch with the neighbors, no thanks" Gray muttered.  
"It's closer to the Guild," Juvia argued, "In one minute!" Gray protested. "That it's a minute coming down the stairs!" He objected.  
They entered the guild with angry faces.  
They heard a huge laugh from one of the tables. At the table sat Wakaba Cana and a man with purple hair and a white coat.  
"You sound like a married couple," the new man said, and Wakaba choked with laughter.  
"What happened, Juvia?" Kana asked, staring suspiciously at Gray.  
"Juvia and Gray can't decide which apartment to rent." Juvia sighed heavily and sat down next to Cana.  
"Why don't you rent a dorm room?" Cana asked.  
Juvia heard Wakaba and the man in the white coat whispering, "Do they live together?" "At this age?" "What will happen to them alone?" Juvia didn't understand the meaning, but Gray did.  
"Oi, we're just friends, and it's too expensive to rent an apartment alone!" He shouted as he took off his shirt.  
It was Gray's first time at the Guild, but on the other hand, they spent less than an hour there before they went looking for an apartment.  
"Gray!" Cana shouted. He looked at her questioningly. "Your clothes!" She cried sharply.  
He ran to look for his shirt. Juvia smiled at Kana hiding the shirt between them.  
Koya whispered, "Why do you have his shirt?"  
"Gray didn't notice that he started throwing his clothes at Juvia, it began in the city and Juvia thinks it would become a habit."  
"But why didn't you just give him the shirt back?" Cana asked, and a mischievous sparkle lit up in her eyes. "Do you like to see him without a shirt?" She asked, nudging Juvia.

Juvia shifted uncomfortably. "No!" She cried at loud and went on whispering, "Juvia wants to use the shirt as a hostage, that Gray will choose the apartment Juvia wants." Juvia smiled evilly, what she didn't know was that Gray had heard the last part of the conversation.  
"Not going to happen," he screamed, then muttered to himself, "stole my shirt to use against me?

"Juvia thinks that if you don't throw your clothes on her, she'll have no reason to take them!" She cried desperately.  
"I'm not throwing them at you!" Gray stood up angrily.  
" Yes, Gray you do! Juvia got your pants in the pace when we were in town!" Juvia stood up, also. Both of them vibrated with anger and Juvia raised her hand to create a water whirlpool that would throw Gray away.  
"I have an idea!" Cana cried.  
Gray and Juvia looked at her for a moment and then returned to look at each other furiously.  
"I'm learning the magic of tarot cards, and I'll just tell you where the future wants you." Juvia sat back but continued to look at Gray in anger.  
"Juvia must've told you what apartment she wants, and you'll just help her!" Gray yelled at Kana while he was still looking at Juvia.  
"Juvia didn't tell Cana!" Juvia rose again in her rage.  
"You say I'll use my magic to deceive people?" Cana gave him a look that made him swallow and sit noiselessly in the chair. Juvia sat down but protested and made faces for Gray and who stuck out his tongue on her.  
Kana concentrated on reading the cards. She muttered things to herself. "They were not supposed to meet - only ten years from now - the future is changing? She took a long breath.  
"I'm starting from scratch." She told them. "Concentrate on their connection, I saw the harmonic raid, yes now I feel ... Oh? Really?" She laughs, "he will make trouble, it's foretold."  
She opened a card. "The next card will have an answer."  
"Fifth-floor apartment." She said decisively. Gray grinned.  
"Juvia objects!" Juvia cried out angrily that she had seen Gray's smile. "Juvia will be okay with that." She got up.  
"Gray, you and Juvia have another hour to give the owners the final answer." She moved toward the exit.  
"Yata!" Gray called after a pair of pants flew in her direction and dropped her hat.  
"Gomen Juvia!" He said and took his clothes. When Gray finished dressing, Juvia wet him with her water.  
"How that was any good?" He shouted as the Guild behind them laughed out loud.  
"Interesting couple," said the man with the purple hair. "You have no idea how much Macao," Kana mumbled as she looked at the cards spread out before her.

* * *

"Master!" Juvia hopped to the little man on the counter with a large stick next to it.  
"Yes, Juvia-Chan?" He answered her affectionately.  
"Juvia thinks she and Gray are ready to go on a mission." She said excitedly.  
It is three days since she and Gray have joined and they haven't taken a job yet, they've trained all this time.  
"Maybe you think you're ready for Juvia-Chan but it's only been three days since you joined."  
He refuses her and then he began to think.  
"Maybe Laxus? Macao? Max?" He thought for a long time. "Oh, Laxus, come here!"  
A blond guy with headphones came slowly toward the bar. "Can you go with them on a mission?"  
Lexus sighed. "OK."  
"What mission?" He asked the Master.  
"Something in town, they're young," Master said, patting Juvia's head, looking at him with a little irritation.  
"Ok." He called out to Gray, "The boy without clothes, come here!"  
They went to the city together.

* * *

 **Two years later.**

"Gray!" Juvia called him from the kitchen. "Come see who wrote to us."  
Gray came out with a boxer from his room rubbing his eyes.  
"Juvia we talked about it if it's not for missions don't wake me up before 9 am."  
"But now 8:59 am," she said in protest.  
"I had another minute to sleep!" He cried urgently.  
Juvia offered him a tongue. "Juvia thinks Gray should get up early."  
"It's excellent that I don't listen to what you're saying."  
"So Gary doesn't want to know who we got a letter from, it's okay of Juvia, and anyway Juvia should go to practice with Mira Jane, you can make yourself breakfast."  
She went out the door and left.  
"What did I say?" Gray said, checking the letter.

 _"My little drop of rain and Gray-chan I miss you,_

 _but luckily you are not here, several things happen here._

 _I'll visit you for another month._

 _Take care of yourself._

 _See you soon Uncle Bou "_

"Ahh, that's why she was thrilled." He said, smiling at the letter. He remembered that Juvia had left without making breakfast. "What should I eat!?

* * *

Juvia and Mira Jane were in the middle of their daily practice. Mira Jane had already mastered her first form of Satan and Juvia could make her body to water, so all physical attacks don't work on her. But today, in contrast to the rest, Juvia attacked with full force. She was not as strong as Mira Jane, but she slowly moved closer and pushed Mira Jane to practice and grow stronger and tougher. They bet on who would be the first to reach the level of M.  
" **Water Slicer** " " **Water Cane** " " **Water Nebula** "  
The Water Slicer made Mira Jane jump into the air to fly, the Water Cane forcefully attacking her in the sky, and the Water nebula paralyzing her to the floor, misting her in the storm.  
She felt Juvia's water coming out of the ground and grabbing her hands, legs, and wings.  
"Juvia thought you were stronger than Mira Jane," Juvia said, looking at her with innocent eyes of a nine-year-old girl.  
Mira Jane cut the water with her tail.  
"What did Gray do today?" Mira Jane asked tensely before Juvia's next attack.  
"He said he wasn't listening to what Juvia was saying." Juvia gritted her teeth.  
"It's not new." Mira Jane scolded her and Juvia sighed.  
"Juvia knows, but Gray doesn't have to say it in her face."  
"Maybe you'll move an apartment. then Gray will know what he's missing, and then maybe Gray'll give you the same feeling back." Mira Jane winked at the blushing Juvia.  
"Maybe," Juvia said distractedly.  
"Exactly where I wanted her" Mira Jane whispered and engaged, but her attack failed because Juvia used her water body.  
"Mira Jane thought Juvia would lose concentration because of Gray? Mira Jane should think again." Juvia smiled sweetly at her.

* * *

Gray went into the Guild and sat down on the bar heavily, "Lisa" he called the nice bartender who always smiled politely at him.  
The older woman arrived at a speed not typical for people her age.  
"Yes, Gray-San?" She answered.  
"Can you make me breakfast?" She looked at him in surprise. Gray and Juvia ate a lot at the Guild but never had breakfast.  
"Of course," she replied, preparing food. She came back after a few minutes with toast and butter and a vegetable salad on the side.  
Like any good bartender, Lisa managed to get her clients to share their problems.  
"Is everything okay, Gray-San?" She asked, and he knew she would know if he was lying. "Juvia went without making breakfast today, and I don't know what I did that made her behave like that." He said, taking a bite of toast. "Juvia-chan is a sensitive girl Gray-San but not irrational, what exactly happened? "  
Gray explained to her how she woke him and what he said, in the middle of the story he heard Lisa sigh. He finished the story. "That is what happened"  
"Gray-San You told her you weren't listening to her. She must've understood that you didn't care about her, "she said quietly, and Gray protested." Of course, I care about her. She's my friend! "  
Lisa looked at him with entertainment. "When was the last time you told her that?" He looked at his plate and mumbled something incomprehensible. "I didn't understand Gray-San."  
"I never told her that," he said louder.  
"That's your Gray-San problem. You say the hurtful things and not the feelings you feel." He nodded and continued to eat quietly. A few minutes later Mira Jane and Juvia entered the Guild almost as every day, but today Mira Jane was more wounded than Juvia. Mira waved goodbye to Juvia and went back to her siblings while Juvia joined Levi and Cana. Gray watched Juvia chuckle from something that Levy said and scolded Cana for something else, probably her outfit for today.

During those two years, Juvia had hardly changed. She had the same blue hair and those bright blue eyes, but her outfit had changed. Instead of a furry raincoat, she was wearing a white and blue summer dress with a white hat and a purple butterfly on it.  
Despite her innocent look, everyone in the Guild knew she was powerful, she was among the candidates for the M level, and she wasn't even at the age of 10. At that moment Gray decided to go and tell Juvia how important she was to him. He approached the table.  
"Juvia" he called her, and she ignored him. He sighed and went to the table. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. He felt her tremble and saw her face turn red.  
"Gray wants to listen to Juvia now?" She asked doubtfully.  
"Of course yes," he said, trying to reconcile. "You're important to me," he whispered.  
Juvia giggled and began to tell him about her training with Mira Jane. At the same moment, the door opened and a little girl with red hair and a patch on her left eye entered. Gray's world fell silent at this display. Juvia went on chatting, but Gray didn't listen. He looked at the new girl with keen interest and flushed cheeks. Cana tried to tell him something. It sounded like "Don't be stupid" but he didn't listen. Juvia noticed. She tried to wave her hand in front of his face, to call his name but nothing helped. "I'm leaving," Juvia said, finally drawing Gray's attention. "What are you leaving, Fairy Tail?" He called in absolute terror. "No, I'm moving out the apartment, I'm moving to the Fairy Tail dormitory," she said, using the first person. "Ahh ok," he said and looked back at the girl with the red hair.

* * *

If Gray knew in the morning what would happen in the evening, he wouldn't get out of bed. When Juvia said she was leaving, he thought it was for an another week or two and not that day. He came to their apartment and found her there, picking up a large kit bag that she had used for long missions only. Everything in the apartment that showed that Juvia lived there was gone, all things, pictures, and statues were moved. She walked past him and slammed the door shut.  
"What the hell happened right now?!" He said quietly and followed her, he didn't want to confront her at that moment, maybe he was imagining maybe she was just going out on a mission, perhaps she was joking with him, and he followed her to the Fairy Hill and saw Cana running toward her.  
"The last one?" She asked, sounding tired.  
"Yes, Juvia brought everything she needed." Juvia seemed on the verge of tears.  
"What happened?" Cana asked and wrapped the little girl in a loving embrace "Gray saw Juvia, he didn't care, he didn't even say hello to her." Juvia started crying and fell to her knees.  
"Shh, Juvia his not worth it," she said to Juvia trying to cheer her up.  
Gray watched from the shadows. He looked at her achingly.  
How does she think he doesn't care? He loves her. She's like his little sister.  
"Juvia can't-do it anymore. Gray didn't truly talk to Juvia in months instead of 'what's to eat' and on missions, he always gets annoyed that I'm doing better than he did, and now with the new girl's come, and Gray completely ignored Juvia after Gray said he cared about Juvia. I was going to move out, and he didn't care enough to tell Juvia goodbye. "She was crying, and the sky was crying with her. Gray caused Juvia so much pain because of his behavior.

In this few months, Gray was annoyed that Juvia was stronger than him, appreciated more by the Guild, that she could do complex assignments with success, but he never intended to hurt her.  
Gray didn't know what had overtaken him because of, a moment later he was out of the shadows.  
"Juvia, stop it. Certainly, I care," he says aloud, drawing the attention of Juvia and Cana. Juvia gasped and looked at him painfully.  
"Juvia doesn't believe you," she said as a stream of tears streamed from her eyes.  
"How were we best friends for two years if you didn't believe me? How was I the only one who could take the rain if you didn't trust me?" He's trying to make her realize he's here for her.  
The next thing he felt was a slap that sent him to the damp ground. Above him Juvia was furious.  
"Juvia doesn't believe you anymore, you take my trust and do with him what you want. You hurt me more than anyone because I had more faith in you than I had in myself, I don't believe you anymore!" She said those words and venom drop of them. The rain stopped, but the sun didn't come out. The dark state of Juvia reflected in the sky.

But what struck Gray most of all was that Juvia used the first person twice. She used the first person only for important things, only for real intentions and she didn't want to be in touch with him anymore, and it hurt a lot, and he knew he was the reason that everything ruined.

* * *

 **so sorry! I promise I fix it soon but I need to move Juvia from Gray's friend zone. did you notice who join this chapter. in the** next **another character will come in! someone we really going to be okay for a while and then hell will come so keep reading!**


	4. follow me as I learn to read

**Welcome back to another chapter I still don't own fairy tail you may not like the changes, but there are necessaries.**

* * *

 **Blue skies without gray clouds**

 **Ch** **apter 4**

* * *

A year after the slap, Gray had barely seen Juvia. Every time they were at the Guild together she would stare at him at first and then ignore him completely. Juvia wasn't much in the guild when he was. It was as if she knew when he was going on missions and for how long. She started going out on missions with everyone else. He heard at one time she and Mira Jane fought together in a 3 feet tall monster and didn't come out with a story of her and Erza (the girl with red hair) managed to defeat mountain gorillas to look for exceptional strawberries for cakes they made together, or she and Lisanna went swimming in the sea and went on to a nonending number of wasn't lonely. Apart from her everyone was talking and laughing with him, fighting with him when he wanted, going out on the tasks they needed but Gray was frightened they didn't understand him like Juvia. He missed her, but Gray knew he was stubborn. He didn't want to admit his mistake.

His and Cana's conversations always began with "Stop staring at her" she always whispers him.

"I don't" He lies and looks away from former his best friend.  
"All you have to do is apologize," she whispered again as if it were some big secret.  
"I have nothing to apologize on. Juvia took everything out of proportion." He would lie again.  
Cana sighs and turns the conversation to safe water. Like what Elfman did, Mira Jane caught him or some interesting book that Levy tried to get her to read.  
He knew that Juvia would forgive him if he attempted to apologize, but Gray didn't know how to start such a conversation, so for now, Gray watched from the sidelines until he will have the courage to apologize.

* * *

Erza became a close and frightening friend of Gray's. At first, she sat on the side alone in the corner with armor and a patch. After that, the patch on her eye disappeared, and she had a healthy eye. Gray tried several times to talk to her, but she ignored all his attempts. The only one she answered was Juvia. She had already asked her if she wanted the cake she had baked and it turned out that Erza was a fan of cakes especially strawberries cakes.  
Gray also managed to break the wall she built around her. "Oh, you!" He called for the third time.  
"Who wears armor all the time?" He taunted her.  
She looked at him carefully.  
"At least I'm not naked," she replied defiantly. Gray looked down and saw that he had stayed with Boxer again, and his clothes had landed yet again next to Juvia and lay in a pile behind her.  
His habit of throwing his clothes at her every time she around didn't disappear or weaken in the past year.  
Juvia just ignored his clothes just as she ignored him. One angry glare and completely ignoring his existence or his clothes. He groaned.  
"Juvia can't stand you," Erza said in her silently observation.  
He saw red.  
Gray kicked and dropped the table beside her. She stood up and made a fist in her hand and put a hard look on her face. "Are you looking for a fight?" She asked in quiet and dangerous, everyone would withdraw from her silent threat, but Gray was too much furious to flinch back. She knew nothing about him and Juvia, and yet she drew the obvious conclusion. Juvia was the nice one, and he was the troubled one.  
The fight ended with black eyes and Gray's swollen face but losing against Erza only made him want to fight more with her.

Gray saw her sitting on the edge of the river and run to her fast and firm speed, and a cry of battle came out of his mouth. She shifted, and he saw droplets of water falling from her cheek and then an understanding came over him.

Erza sat with her legs bent so no one can see her cry. He slowed his pace.  
"Do you want another go?" She said weakly, stiffening her face and wiping the tears away.  
He reached beside her and sat down, his face hot with embedment. "No one should cry alone." He remembered how Gildarts held him until he fell asleep from his last crying, that he was on his way to the West to find powerful wizards as Ur said.  
"She was right, "she whispered and continued to cry while Gray was sitting there giving her enough support and comfort.  
After that, Erza was more open to the Guild and brought a brotherly love for him, such as beating him for pervasive in public that had happened or scolding him for things he said or shutting him off before things got worse on missions.

Erza has developed a healthy/unhealthy rivalry with Mira Jane. Everything one of them said get on the other's nerves, and they started fighting almost regularly. Juvia as a good friend of them always tried to separate the two girls, but she was always beaten up by them and joined the fight.  
It was the only fight Gray didn't join in at the Guild. In the first time, he got the water nebula of Juvia, and he understood that if there was a fight and she was in it, it was not worth to his health to join. He enjoys seeing Erza, and Mira Jane came out with cuts from the water of Juvia and Juvia emerges almost without a scratch because of her water body.

* * *

It was a day that everything changed for everyone, the day Master came in and brought with him a boy with spiky pink hair with a white scarf that looked like scales. Gray didn't know he was his rival. His friend and enemy as Erza and Mira Jane were.  
The pink haired boy asked him about this Fairy Tail guild. Gray pointed to the blue mark on his chest and said.  
"This mark has a meaning. It's family and friends." Natsu (pink boy) asked him why he is with Boxer and therefore began the rivalry. They fought to the point of unconsciousness until Erza was tired from their constant battles and brutally attacked them and since then they have an understanding that Erza was there we don't fight.

The day arrived, and Natsu took a mission alone. He tried to read the words and did not succeed. Lisanna was the first to notice. Erza decided she was going to teach Natsu who to read in three days. Natsu tried to protest and begged for his black eyes for help from everyone in the Guild, but everyone knew they couldn't interfered in Erza's decisions, they were afraid and didn't want her wrath free of them. The only except was there. Luckily for Natsu, the only one who could oppose Erza was the Guild at that moment.

"Erza-san Juvia thinks it's better if Juvia teaches Natsu-san how to read," she said calmly, coming behind Mira Jane, who was standing next to Lisanna.  
"Juvia" Arza said happily at first and then fell into a thoughtful expression.  
"The truth I wanted to teach him personally."  
"Juvia doesn't say that Erza-san will not tutor Natsu-san to read and write. Juvia thinks that Natsu-san will need a more gentle approach to learning the basics. Let Juvia have three days to teach Natsu-san the basics, and then you will take The reins? " Juvia tried to reach a compromise with Erza and succeeded.  
Erza nodded and smiled a little.  
Natsu ran happily to Juvia. "Juvia, thank you! I don't think I would have survived if it was three days with Er-" He came to continue but sensing the dreadful halo of Erza and laughed nervously.  
"Juvia understands, but Juvia will not make it easy for you," she said affectionately.  
They were about to leave the Guild. When Natsu did the stupidest thing, he calls Gray to come.  
"Ice Princess!" Natsu shouted Gray. Gray didn't move forward or at all.

For more than a year he hadn't come close to Juvia, and she was not to him, but he knew that if he did not respond, Natsu knew something odd was going on and that the Natsu could increase embarrassing situations to even more awkward.

Juvia's body stiffened, and Natsu noticed but didn't say anything. Gray's thoughts took longer than he had greatest fear come true, Natsu realized that something was going on.  
"Oh, the ice princess, have you turn to ice?" He yelled. Gray shook his head.  
"Let's go, Natsu-san," Juvia tried to get things going.  
"What's going on here?" Natsu asked in a loud, confused voice.  
The whole Guild silenced. The quarrel of Juvia and Gray hadn't mentioned since it had happened, by anyone in the guild.  
Cana was the first to break the silence.  
"They argued Natsu," she said, taking a shot from Wakaba's beer.  
Juvia turned to stare at her threateningly.  
"when?" Natsu asked, "They haven't spoken once since I arrived!"  
Erza joins in.  
"Thinking about it the only time I saw them talking was the day I came," Arza said out loud wondering.  
This time Levy was the one who spoke. "Because they fought that very day."  
Juvia gritted her teeth loudly.  
"Maybe we'll leave it?" Gray said in the voice he had found at that exact moment.  
Mira Jane mocked wickedly, "Why Gray? Don't you want everyone to know about your mistakes?"  
He looked at her angrily.  
Lisanna tries to pull Mira Jane away and said, "Mira-nii you should not interfere."  
"Interfere with what?" Natsu asked dumbly.  
Erza who was attached to Jovia and Gray decided to solve it, but first, she asked the only person at the Guild with all Information at all time. The only honest and talented member of the guild. "Levi!" She cried authoritatively.  
"What happened between them?" She asked.  
Gray muttered quietly, he knew these answers, and he didn't like where this thing was turning.  
"They came to the guild together, lived together, worked together and were best friends for two years, about what happened ... I don't know. Juvia didn't tell me" Levi said quietly and then looked at Juvia and apologized "Sorry Ju-chan, it's Erza!" She cried. Juvia nodded.  
"Juvia doesn't understand how it's related to you." She looked at Natsu and Erza.  
Erza looked at her in confusion. "We are friends. We are all in the same guild. We are a family, and I don't think a family should have such fights."

Juvia laughed humorously. "I don't think there would have been a fight if he had bothered to apologize," she said. For more than three years she spoke only in the third person in the guild, and now everyone was shocked.  
"You've exaggerated!" Gray growled.  
"Do you want to open it here?" Juvia snarled. "We are a family," Natsu and Erza said together.  
"Okay," Juvia said and locked her blue ocean eyes with his black ones.  
"We started by when we were a team, at assignments Gray got upset that succeed. Then he didn't talk to me for months except 'What have to eat.' He said he wasn't listening to me when I speak, and then apologized and said he cared about me and then ignored me once again. When I move out, he did not care about it. " She said, and the tears ran down her eyes again.  
Gray felt a dull guilt on him, but this time he would explain. This time he will not be silent.

"When you said you were leaving, I didn't think it would happen that day. I was shocked when I entered, and you went. "  
"I tell you again Gray,"  
She said his name as if it was hard for her to pronounce it.  
" **I-don't-believe-you!** You were my best friend, and you ruined my trust, time after time." She cried.

"We're going." She said to Natsu, who followed her quietly.  
He heard Erza whisper in his ear in her terrifying quiet voice.  
"You lived together and ignored her, you were a team and jealous of her strength, you told her you weren't listening to her, you apologized, and again you did that.  
She said she was leaving the house and tried to stop her. Something tells me That's not all, right? "

"I followed her," he said to the soundless silence of the Guild.  
"And I saw her crying to Cana. Instead of apologizing and asking forgiveness, I attacked her and told him how she didn't believe me and trusted me after what we went through together. I didn't see her side of the story. Just mine. "  
Everyone knew the story was silent.  
"It's Juvia Gray!" Cana stated, "All you had to do was ask forgiveness and build trust from the beginning, it was hard but possible, but no, because of your ego, you have not spoken to her over a year. "  
Gray felt her anger.  
Of Juvia, Erza, Cana and Mira Jane. Her best friends

"And after all this, she still told me how kind and considerate you are," Erza said gloomily.  
He remembered her words when he sat next to her while crying. 'She was right,' he remembered her whispering to herself that time.

"Cana, Mira Jane" Arza yelled. She looked at Gray. "We're going to take care of him."

She picked him up with one hand, carried him on her shoulders and left. He tried to fight, but the look that Mira Jane sent to him behind Erza paralyzed him with fear. She whispered triumphantly,  
"It's about time." He wanted to call for help, but he knew no one would help him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cana finishing Wakaba's beer which was still stunned by the story and Cana run after Mira Jane with a huge smile on her face.  
"And to think that Juvia made us swear not to hurt him!" She breathed happily.  
"She didn't persuade us not to listen to Erza, if Erza wanted to hurt him it would not break the promise."  
Cana agreed with her "It will follow Erza's orders, and we couldn't say no ... right?" Cana giggled.

* * *

Juvia and Natsu were sitting on the edge of the riverbank. In front of them were many pages with large letters. Juvia decided to divide Natsu's study into three parts. Part One, learning the letters in the most basic form. After he learned the alphabet on the first day, she would move to the second part. Go over the letters that make a sound like, U, I, A, and so on. In the end, on the last day, they'll put everything together. The letters and sounds. That Natsu knew the letters and the sounds they made. Arza could work with him on everything else, and maybe Erza would feel sorry for him and will be friendly. Juvia didn't mind teaching Natsu to read, but she knew that Erza was worried about him like a little brother and she wanted to help him then Juvia would just help him make it a more pleasant experience.

Right now they were in the middle of a break. Natsu learned more than half the letters and how to write them. Juvia heard his stomach growl and decided he'd had a break. She told him to wait, and she went to the kitchen to the dormitory and took out the lunch she had prepared for the girls the day before. She put a note explaining where it had disappeared and that she was sorry. Juvia felt distressed about it, but after they had started to talk about her fight with Gray before the whole Guild, she felt less distressed than she usually felt.  
She went back to the place and saw Natsu lying on his back looking at the sky. The sky was not as beautiful blue as in the morning, but it was not gray or cloud-covered either, but it happened that Juvia was depressed.

"That-" Natsu waved his hand to the gloomy sky. "You, right?" He asked, but it sounded more like a fact.  
"Yes, Juvia makes the sky that way," she said sadly. Now after years of training, she managed to control her mood, but from time to time her emotions get out of control, she managed to change the weather without achieving her control back.  
Natsu looked at her with eyes full of understanding and wisdom she didn't know existed in him.  
"It's more than trust," he said in a whisper, looking back at the sky.  
Juvia sat next to him and put the lunchbox next to them. It was clear to her why or rather who he meant.  
"Yes," she answered honestly.  
"The ice princess often doesn't know what's going on around him, but according to his expression when he looks at you, you're important to him," he said again, surprising Juvia.  
"Juvia thinks he doesn't understand why Juvia was hurt." She breathed out and began to arrange the food.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" Natsu said. Juvia stopped at what she was doing and looked at him fiercely, but then she saw Natsu's deep understanding and hurt feeling. She remembered why he was here. He is still looking for Igneel, his father in all aspects who has left him, but Natsu is still looking for him.  
"Juvia doesn't know what to say, Natsu-san, Juvia hoped Gray would come to talk to her, but he didn't come," she said desperately.  
"Don't wait for anyone Juvia, you're the only person who can fix it," he said, and reached her hand and squeeze comfort.  
"Thank you, Natsu-san," Juvia smiled at him thankfully.  
His stomach made another hopeless sound of hunger. He released her hand, looked up into the sky as he scratched the back of his neck. Juvia saw the slight blush of embarrassment on his cheeks and laughed happily.  
He took the food that lay in front of him, and a second later Natsu became the noisy, joyous Natsu that Juvia had known so far.

* * *

Gray was tied to the big Sakura tree in the middle of town. Around him were Erza annoyed, Mira Jane with a cruel smile and Kana sitting next to him on a tree playing with her tarot cards. Every few seconds she opened a card and looked at him knowingly and continued. The behavior of all three caused him great stress.  
Erza was known for not taking control of anger and the inability to restrain. Mira Jane is known as the nightmare of even the biggest monsters and Cana could have demonized anything from someone in a few words. The three of them together could tear him apart even without blinking.  
"What will we do with him?" Cana asked Erza who had finally stopped spinning around.  
"Gray!" Arza approached him with a dark look in her eyes. "why did you do this?!" She whispered threateningly.  
Despite his heart pounding mercilessly Gray looked away and didn't answer. This tactic didn't work because the side he was looking at was Mira Jane in the shape of her devil form and brought her sharp nails to his face. Gray swallowed and looked at the other side and saw Kana looking at the cards.  
"Are you going to answer?" She said disinterestedly, but he knew how to recognize otherwise, if she didn't care, she wouldn't have sit next to him.  
"You should be more precise. I've done a lot of things." Gray tried to keep his dignity and look straight at Erza.  
It was a bad idea because her threatening dark look had become a murderous, evil look that made the hairs on his neck stand.

"Why didn't you ask for pardon, why did you stop being her friend?" Mira Jane came over, and he felt her nails begin to dwell in the flesh of his cheek.

"In the beginning I was jealous. Juvia always was powerful, but we got here, she found you, someone who was pursuing her to be better but I couldn't find it, but slowly I felt the dust she left behind."  
He answered the only question he could mentally answer. But they didn't let it end, this torture.  
The torture was not to be bound by a rope with three powerful witches who were trying to hurt you. But they try to make you talk about your feelings.  
"Why didn't you fix your friendship?" Cana asked.  
"because" he answered, looking at his knees with no interest.  
"It's not going to work," Mira Jane said, taking out her nails from Gray.  
Erza summoned a sword with her magic and stuck it in the wood above him.  
"It's simple Gray. You will answer a question, or the sword will go down and down until it reaches you and I do not recommend you to get to it."  
Mira Jane played a small ball of power between her fingertips and Gary swallowed hard and felt the drying in his throat rise.  
"Why didn't you fix it?" Cana asked again.  
"I was afraid of rejection." He looked sideways to the floor. At least that direction worked, no one was there.  
The sword didn't come down, but the ball was shot from Mira Jane's fingertips and nearly hit the Sakura tree in a little 'ops' from Mira jane with a scary smile.  
"Lie one more time, and I will not miss." Mira Jane whispered in his ear and made his whole body stand on guard. Gray felt the fear rise in his intestines and his pain in saying what he felt.  
"Because she didn't want me to fix it, all the looks, all the comments, everything pointed out that she wanted me out of her life," he said grievously.  
"Because of that, you throw away a long friendship, because of a lack of knowledge, because of misguided thinking?" Cana stood up and looked at him sneeringly while Erza and Mira Jane looked at him scornfully.  
"You stopped trying" Mira Jane yelled at him.  
"Do not you care about her ?!" Erza yelled at him.  
"You didn't love her, just like she thought." Kana completed the shouting round.  
These words hurt him more than anything else. Didn't he love Juvia ?! He loved her.  
The ropes turned to ice, and he got free smoothly and looked at them furiously.  
"Do not judge me if you were not in my shoes!" he froze their feet and sprinted.

Gray went up to the Guild roof as he always did that he was upset but this time he wasn't alone. In his secret place sat the one who was the cause of all his troubles. Her blue hair decorated her pale face, and the bright blue dress covered her like a blanket. Her body rose and fell at a slow pace like one trying to control sobbing.  
"Juvia," he called her without control.

 **A.N Sorry for the wait. It was hard to write this, and I hadn't had time. You will understand at the end we juvia and gray needs to go through all of this.**


	5. follow me to trust

**I've got all kinds of little mistakes, for example, the Tartaros siblings are not supposed to be in Fairy Travel until Gray is 12 years old and Juvia is 11 years old, but I just couldn't imagine Fairy Tail without them. The difference between Juvie and Gray is a year, and I was mistaken for two years, but I'll fix it. And at this point in the story of Laxos Evergreen Biscola and Freed have already met but keep the group close and don't connect with everyone else.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**

* * *

 **Blue Skies Without Gray Clouds.**

 **chapter 5**

Juvia was alone. She looked at the view of Magnolia, the cerulean river crossing the city. The little people are running to finish necessary tasks. The grand cathedral is the impressive spearhead and great pride of the town.  
She breathed in the clean air and thought about what Natsu told her, or rather what he did not say. So far Juvia didn't believe him that his father was a dragon and that called him Iganeel and one morning on July 7 this year, he disappeared without a trace. It was not rational. A dragon was raising a man when all the dragons had never been alive. But the apparent pain Natsu had in his eyes when he told her that only she could fix the collection between her and Gray. He also meant to his relationship with the dragon. The dragon is the only parent he had in his life as Uncle Bou came washers. She didn't remember her parents. All her childhood was wrapped in the rain until Gray arrived.

Juvia believes that not only because he was her first friend, he stopped her rain, but Gray was the one who was supposed to end her rain. The feeling had already appeared in the prime hours of their's acquaintance. Two years later she understood what she felt. It was not the love of a family she wanted from him. She wanted the special love that they kept for the only person she could love like that. Like she loves Gray. Not like he loves her.

Natsu said that only she could fix the mess created but how she could do it if the only person she wanted saw her as a little sister that need protection. Just the thought of confessing these feelings to him and being rejected by him made her whining cries. She put her head on her knees and breathed slowly. Air is coming out and in slowly until she heard the voice she knew best in the world. A speech she never thought she would hear her name again.

"Juvia," he called in surprise, and she knew why. It was his place. Juvia raised her head gently and watched him ignore the firm beatings of her heart.  
"Don't worry, Juvia leaving." She stood on unsteady legs. She began to trick her water to get off the roof. Juvia didn't want to go by him. She felt like a silly little girl, but at the moment she didn't feel calm enough to deal with him.  
"Wait for a second," Gray cried in alarm. Juvia turned, and the dress came to her in the light breeze.  
"I wanted ... I want to" he choked with the words.  
Juvia looked at him curiously. Her eyes narrowed, and the water began to fall on passers-by below them.  
"Fairy Tail mages!" She heard some people shouting until she realized what she was doing and canceled her magic.  
"Juvia is sorry." She exclaimed with genuine affliction.  
"I miss you!" Gray cried loudly and startled her.  
"Ah?" She looked at him questioningly. She didn't believe she heard those words coming out of his mouth.  
He began to mutter. Juvia came closer to hear what he was saying.  
"I'm sorry for everything, for jealousy, for not paying attention to you, for ignoring you." He murmured in a weak voice, but the next part he said in a firm, definite voice.  
"More than anything, I regret that it took me so long to apologize to you." He breathed in relieved.  
"Juvia is accepting your apologizing, but Juvia doesn't forgive you, yet," she said and walked off the roof. A second before she disappeared into the open in the roof, she whispered: "Thank you."

Gray looked at the sky turning bright and blue again, as Juvia's eyes. He suddenly noticed.  
Gray knew the situation was far from resolved. He knew that one time and one apology wouldn't bring their friendship back on track. He was going to rebuild their trust. And what better way to go than going on a mission together.  
Gray knew Juvia have two more days to teach Natsu to read. It was just the time he needed to find the perfect job.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Guild improved remarkably. Lissana and Mira Jane whispered while Alfman was asleep on the table. Vista danced an afternoon dance. Everyone behaved as usual. Gray was the only one who had a noticeable change in behavior, Erza notice. He was more open and smiled more.  
Juvia finished teaching Natsu to read and return him to Erza who waited patiently at the entrance to the Guild.  
As soon as Juvia passed the door with Natsu walking beside her.  
A large gust of wind passed over her face, and Natsu vanished in a blink of an eye.  
The confusion didn't come. Juvia had expected it, though she thought Erza would hold on until they reached her. But Juvia was mistaken.

Juvia searched her eyes for Cana. Although she lived in the Fairy Tail dormitory, she didn't have time to see Cana or any of the girls this few day.  
Teach Natsu to take every bit of her strength. His restless personality and constant energy made tutor him difficult for her, and Juvia was more tempted than not to lock him with her water lock to teach him to be afraid of her.  
Juvia sat next to Levi, who was engaged in her new book in a new language that Juvia didn't know.  
"Hey Levi-san," she said as she sat down.  
"Ju-chan!" Levy exclaimed in surprise. "Juvia guesses that book you're reading is interesting?" She put her hands on the table and leaned against them listening closely to Levy telling her about the new language she was learning. "I'm pretty sure it's Nirvanas, but I can't find any documentation for a place called Nirvana." Levi sighed in depression.  
After a few minutes of silence, Juvia broke it.  
"Juvia thinks it might not be a place. Maybe it's people?" She said, offering her the only sensible thing that came to mind.  
"You may be right, thank you Ju-chan," Levy said enthusiastically after a few seconds of thought.  
"How was it to teach Natsu?" Levy closed the book and turned in full concentration to Juvia. The face of Levy made a hint that she knew more than she said, but that was usually her expression, so Juvia didn't think it implied for anything.  
"Natsu-san, smart but he can't concentrate!" Juvia cried hopelessly. "Juvia in the shock that he learned something from her! Juvia hopes Rrza will do better." She sighed and tried to calm down.  
"Didn't something else happen?" Levy asked, and her eyebrows went up in a thick hint.  
"Juvia doesn't like Natsu-san like that!" Juvia jumped up.

Out of nowhere, Cana arrived. "you are talking about love life, Ai? You love Natsu?" Cana asked and took a sip from a Cap of beer she had stolen for Wakaba. This time he came and grabbed her glass.  
"Cana! you are too young to drink alcohol." Wakaba returned to his bench with Macao.  
Cana grumbled and returned to the conversation.  
"Well, you mean to answer?" Cana asked and jabbed Juvia's ribs.  
"Juvia doesn't feel that way to Natsu-san!" She said, frowning.  
"Is everything all right?" A boy's voice asked from the corner of the table. Gray stood there with his white coat and a backpack ready for a journey. His expression was disturbed, but behind his eyes, Juvia could see a little shadow of joy.  
"Juvia thinks she made it clear to Cana and Levi her answer, Gray-San," Juvia said harshly, but it didn't aim at him but on Cana and Levi.  
"Gray-san?" He said, and Juvia didn't respond.  
He sighed with disappointment. "Should I start from scratch?" Gray asked in a whisper.  
"Yes, Gray, and this time it will be much harder." Cana was the one who answered him in a firm and practical voice. Gaining someone trust back is much tricky from the first time.  
Gray sat down on the other side of the table and ran his hand through his wild black hair.  
"I suppose you will not want to go out on a mission with me?"  
Juvia wasn't sure if he was asking or throwing a fact.

"What's the mission?" She asked. Her feelings hadn't changed in the past few days, but she didn't want to put off Gray's friendship. It is important to her.  
The pain and the confusion, the disbelief and the broken friendship everything can be fixed if they will try hard enough. Gray is there, and he shows her that he is willing to make it work.  
"Some town wants to have a skating festival on a lake, but the town is hours away from the nearest lake." Gray didn't have to go on.  
"Gray-san thinks a Juvia can make a lake and then Gray-San will freeze it?" She said, closing her eyes in thought. She can draw water from the ground. It will require concentration and a lot of energy, at least two days of work.  
"When do they want to hold the festival?" She asked, looking at his dark black eyes.  
"Four more days and they're paying 400,000 Jewels." He smiled triumphantly.  
"Juvia will have enough time, but if Gray-san has enough time to freeze the whole lake and keep it frozen for a few hours?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't want to hurt his feelings and not trust him.  
"You'll have to trust me," he said with a small smile on his lips.  
"Juvia will come with you," she said firmly. "I'll tell Lisa-san we're taking the job and meet at the train station in an hour?" Gray rose from the table.  
Juvia nodded and left the Guild to get ready.  
"Good job Gray-kun!" Levy exclaimed eagerly.  
Cana smiled at him knowingly. "How long did it take you to find such a perfect job?" She whispered him.  
"Too much time," Gray said and went on to the counter.

* * *

The train ride passed without any problem. Gray and Juvia sat in their seats and ate lunch that Juvia had brought. Triangles of rice filled with tuna and salmon.  
"How did you get everything ready in time and come early?" Gray asked after taking a sip of water.  
"Juvia has a backpack ready for missions in her dorm room, and she always makes lunch for all the girls in the evenings," she said between the bites.  
"No wonder you get there before me," he said, releasing a quiet giggle.  
He took a bag from the Sunflower Bakery out of his bag.  
"This is the bakery that Juvia loves the most!" Juvia cried for joy the moment she had seen it. Gray smiled contentedly and brought her the bag.  
"Thank you, Gray!" Juvia cried with unrestrained enthusiasm.  
"I remembered you liked it, so I went to get you some," he said in a monotonous voice without emotion. Under his unreadable expression, Gray was happy. His plan to make her call him Gray again succeeded.

Gray and Juvia get to the town. A small one that was near mountains and hills surrounded it. The sun was hot and patted on their heads mercilessly.  
"Juvia thinks this job will be harder than they thought," she said, grabbing the clothes Gray threw at her. Juvia didn't even consider of asking him to put them back on. He would take them down in two minutes again.  
"Gray-san should pay attention not to take off his underwears," she said as Gray uncontrollably reached the line of his boxer.  
"Ahhhh!" He shouted. Gray calms down. "Well, you remind me. thank you, Juvia," he said with a smile.  
In the end, they came to the townhouse, and the short man with a French mustache greeted them.  
"You're the wizards from Fairy Tail?" He asked with a strange, heavy accent.  
"Yes sir, Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail," Gray said as he unfolded the shirt he'd put a minute before.  
"Gray-san, don't undress," Juvia reminded him. The mayor looked at her strangely and introduced himself.  
"I am Monsieur Merouge, the mayor of this charming town, Przania," he said of great importance.  
"Nice to meet" Juvia reached out to shake his hand.  
The mayor shook hands and led them to where he wanted the lake and the skating rink.  
They were in the center of town, where the four main streets met.  
"I want the lake to be here even after you leave." He left them with these clear instructions.  
"Juvia will go and find a neutral water reservoir in the mountains and arrange a convenient course for it to get here, can Gray-san dig a hole big enough for a lake?" She looked at him, and her eyes said something else.  
'I'll trust you if you trust me.'  
"Sure!" He ran his finger across the nose and smiled confidently.  
They started work.

Two days later, after hard work, Juvia and Gray were able to create a relatively large lake in the middle of town. The only thing left to freeze was that it would be strong enough for dozens of people to skate there.  
"This is my part," Gray said aloud.  
"Juvia can he-" He cut her off.  
"I want you to trust me again. I need to build your trust in me.  
Gray said with absolute determination.  
Juvia was sitting by the lake while Gray worked on the lake firmly using **Ice Making: Ice Floor** again and again.

After a few hours, Gray took a break.  
"Why are you trying so hard?" Juvia murmured. She adored his determination and perseverance. Each time he hit the lake with Ice Floor, her heart beat faster.  
"Do you know why I chose this job?" He said after a long silence.  
Juvia shook her sky-blue curls from side to side.  
"That's the only mission I've found that I thought would build your trust in me, that's why I work so hard."  
Juvia understood now. "Do you want my trust back?" She said in a soft voice.  
"Y-yes," he said, with a slight blush on his cheek.  
Then he went back to the lake and went on working.  
The next day they were standing by a frozen lake in the middle of summer. Food and game's counter were set up, and people began to gather. The festival went through smoothly.  
Gray made him and Juvia pairs of skates.  
"Gray! Juvia has never skated on ice before!" She screamed in fear as Gray led her to the lake.  
"Just hold on to me," he said, smiling at her.  
Juvia moved slowly, beginning to feel safe on the ice.  
She felt her cheeks redden that she understood how close she was to Gray. He wrapped her in his arm to steady her, and Juvia felt safe there, between his arm.  
The next day they went to the mayor and received the money.  
"Monsieur Merouge" Gray started. "I was exaggerating in freezing the lake. It will stay like this for at least another day, have fun!" They waved and walked to the train station.

* * *

A few hours later Gray and Juvia were back in Magnolia. The cold wind that brought home smells, happiness and joy to them as enter the Guild's door.  
Juvia saw Cana, Levi, Mira Jane and Lissana sitting on one of the benches and hurried toward them. She stopped midway and gave Gray a grateful smile and continued on her way.  
Gray saw a table on the other side of the Guild with Natsu lying exhausted on the table and Elfman trying to comfort him.  
"I'm sure Erza didn't mean that," said Elfman weakly, with a lack of certainty in his voice.  
Natsu, too tired to answer, produced a sound that was a combination of a sigh and a deep grunt, as only a Dragon Slayer could do, or at least Gray thought.  
"Yo, what's going on?" Gray said and sat beside them distractedly. He never admits that he'd make a connection with Natsu since he'd come to the Guild.  
Natsu shifted his eyes toward him and continued with what he was doing.  
"Natsu went through three days without sleep or eating with Erza," Alfman said pityingly.  
Gray had a powerful shiver. Erza with food and sleep was unbearable, but without food and sleep for three days, Gray felt sorry for Natsu. It was unfortunate for him.  
"At least you survived it!" Gray said, trying to cheer up Natsu. The boy seems to need all the reinforcements in the world.  
Natsu rolled his eyes and closed them weakly.  
Gray looked at him with defeat and pity until two small shadows covered the light on their table. In front of the table, Juvia and Lissana stood.  
"Juvia heard what happened, Natsu-san!" She called, and Natsu rose immediately.  
Gray and Lissana's eyes met and eyebrows raised in question. Until a second ago, Natsu was powerless.  
"She has no mercy" Natsu whined to Juvia.  
"What Erza-san thought! three days without food and sleep!" She called in rage and held out to his hand.  
"Let's go to our dormitory," she told him kindly. "I'll make you something to eat."  
Juvia. Lysana and Natsu, who had followed them, went out and Juvia turned to him and gave him a warm smile.  
"See you tomorrow Gray-san!" She exclaimed cheerfully.  
He looked at her in wonder, but she had already disappeared from the Guild.  
He took the first step in repairing their relationship.

* * *

After a month.

Arza and Mira Jane were fighting because of something new like every day. Gray and Natsu had long since joined. Juvia Lissana and Cana moaned in hopelessness. "It will never change," Cana said, summing up the situation.  
"Boys will always be boys," Lissana said, trying to make sense of the irrational situation.  
"Mira Jane and Erza-san are girls," Juvia remarked. Juvia stopped trying to separate them from the moment Gray and Natsu become a part of the girls' daily provocation.  
Master Makarov drank his beer eagerly. He looked at Juvia, and she knew that expression very well.  
She took air into her lungs and yelled. "Natsu-san! Gray-san! Arza-san! Mira Jane!" She saw each of them stop as soon as she called his name. Everyone had another reason for listening to her.  
Natsu contacted with her after she had taught him to read, he always came at least once a day to talk to her. Gray isn't yet sure of their new friendship and is hesitate to irritate her. Erza treated Juvia with respect as her first friend at the Guild, and Mira Jane respected Juvia's power.  
Master cleared his throat to attract attention.  
"I remind you that in a month, I will reveal the names of the candidates of this year test for the M level!" He said aloud in the still air of the Guild. "This month is your time to impress me! "  
Master Makarov raised his hand to the permanent mark of Fairy Tail.  
'No matter where you are, I'm looking at you.'  
Juvia learned the meaning of the sign a few years ago, and each time she raised her hand, she felt the warmth love and belonging to Fairy Tail in her chest.  
"This year, this is my year!" Mira Jane bellowed confidently.  
Erza chuckle in mockery.  
"Did you say anything?" Mira Jane asked tensely.  
"This is my year!" Arza repeat her rudely.  
"Why you..." Mira Jane screeched her teeth painfully and attacked Erza again.  
The battle began again, and a minute later both Gray and Natsu joined in.  
The girls went back to talking about it.  
"It will never change." Cana sighed, and Lissana and Juvia nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Mira Jane" Juvia called aloud as she skipped into the Guild but to her surprise, the Guild almost empty. The tables are abandoned and unused, at the counter Mrs. Lisa cleans the glasses that are already shiny.  
"Oh?" Juvia looked in surprise to the sides, all the members of Fairy Tail had disappeared without a word.  
"Lisa-san, where's everyone?" Juvia asked anxiously.  
"Juvia-chan! a large part of the members are working at the moment, and the other part went on a training trip." She said calmly.  
"Juvia understands," she said quietly, mournfully.  
She turned around to get out of the Guild that had run into a little pink-haired boy.  
"Natsu-san, didn't you go on a mission?" She asked after he helped her up from the flat floor.  
"I don't like taking missions alone," he answered, rubbing the back.  
"Juvia is thinking of going out on a beach train for a few days, want-"  
Someone standing in front of them stopped her from continuing the sentence as he threw a white jacket at Juvia's face.  
"Gray-san! Your clothes!" Juvia moved his white jacket from her sight.  
This time compared to the rest Gray didn't seem surprised and shouted in surprise. He looked at Natsu with a hot look, and Natsu responded at the entrance to an assault.  
"Juvia got tired of it, Juvia thought of inviting you on a training trip, but she doesn't want to be your babysitter!" She threw his jacket at a surprise Gray, and Natsu stood there without saying a word.  
Juvia frowned and went out the door.  
"What little children!" She thought, though, in reality, she was the one who was younger than them.  
"Well, Juvia just goes to train alone."

* * *

The road between the ocean and Magnolia usually takes a day and a half of walking in a tangled path with rocks and large stones. Juvia arranged her backpack more comfortably and continued on the long road. Less than two hours before she left Magnolia and already Juvia felt exhausted. She kept going this time at a slower pace.  
"Juvia thinks it might be better if she let Natsu-san and Gray-san join her," she told herself.  
"At least it was not boring with them."  
In the middle of the path, she encountered bandits. Three big men who saw a little girl alone on the way, they thought she was an easy target.  
They were wrong, and they discovered it very quickly.  
"Look, a little pathetic little girl in the middle of the road lonely and gloom." one of the bandits said.  
"What happened to a little girl, did your mother and father abandon you?" The other said.  
"Nobody likes you?" The third said, and they all burst out laughing.  
Juvia threw the pack to the side and began to pour water into her palm.  
"Juvia didn't ask for your opinions!" She snarled.  
"Ooh she is a magician," the other said and was a bit smarter, he moved back.  
"So what?" The first said.  
"We will defeat her without a problem," the third said.  
Juvia was annoyed that they didn't think she was strong just because she was small.  
"Juvia belongs to the strongest guild in the country!" She summoned a massive wave of water and washed them out of the way until they stuck in the treetops.  
Juvia intended to go on but couldn't find her backpack. She looked back and saw the second robber flying to her with her bag on him. She made a wall of water to avoid the hit and stopping the robber and taking her backpack back.  
Juvia looked at the robber and saw him with a significant gland on his head, and he was unconscious. Juvia was sure that maybe Gray and Natsu had followed her, but she had seen a child not much older than her with spiky black hair until his shoulder blades and silvers piercing all over her face. His red eyes stood out in his pale skin.  
"You have the courage, sprinkle" he laughed.

* * *

 **A.N**

 **What do you think? Did you like it? Let me know!**  
 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Martygruvialover- did this good enough?**


	6. follow me and fight

**Hello everyone! Hope you like this chapter, I worked on it all this time(which is a lot for me). That's why I have not updated anything lately.**  
 **The plot finally begins to get complicated.**  
 **I still don't own Fairy Tail (what I really I did, who wouldn't?!). Hiro Mashima does own it, and I am truly jealous! He creat Gruvia!**

* * *

 **Blue Skies Without Gray Clouds**

 **chapter 6**

The wild boy approached Juvia slowly as if he had all the time in the world. Juvia flinched at his threatening looks, but she didn't let it show. She stayed where she was, standing with her head up and eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" She asked steadily and coldly.

"Jihi" He smirked, and his red eyes glimmered. "That's how you treat those who helped you, Sprinkle?"  
"Juvia doesn't know who you are." She stepped boldly forward. He looked at her in surprise.  
"Interesting," he said in a low, rough voice.  
Juvia took another step forward and stopped when he reached her.  
"If you want to steal from Juvia, she'll restrain you." She gave him an evil look, and he stepped back, for a moment Juvia thought she had frightened him, but he bent over with a loud laughter that sounded like a hard cough.  
He calmed down after a few minutes, but in the meantime, Juvia was getting angry. She didn't know what she was doing to make him laugh so hard.  
"I like you, Raindrop." He gave her a vicious grin but an honest one.  
"Juvia still doesn't know who you are," Juvia said with a bit of hostility in her voice.  
"Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer." He patted her head with obvious affection.  
"Are not you going to ask Juvia what her name is?" She asked confused.  
"You say your name pretty much, Jihi!" Gajeel smirked.  
"Every gentleman would ask a lady what her name." She set him a fact.  
"How lucky I am not a gentleman, and you're not a lady." Gajeel picked up her pack from the thief who was lying on the hard ground.  
"Juvia is a lady!" She stamped her feet with disapproval.  
"You're a little girl who's alone in the middle of a trail," he replied without blinking.  
"I'm not a little girl." She took the pack from him and started walking with a grouchy face.  
"Hey, sprinkle, where are you going?" Gajeel called to her and began running after her.  
"Juvia goes to the beach. She's on a training trip." She stuck out her tongue, for some reason he made her feel like a little girl and someone else's responsibility for a change.  
"It's a day's walk away," he said suddenly beside her.  
"Juvia knows," she responded and groaned.  
"I'll walk you there," Gajeel said after a minute's thought.  
"Juvia doesn't need protection!" She stated aloud.  
"Mash will wait for me another day, it's Denish after all," he said muttering, not even listening to her protests.  
A small smile spread over Juvia's face. Gajeel is just a sweet soul trapped in a terrifying body.

* * *

On the evening, Juvia and Gajeel set up a small camp. A bonfire, Two sleeping bags and a pot that Juvia brought were worth fixing food.  
"The food was amazing!" Gajeel said and patted his full stomach.  
"Juvia was glad you liked it, Gajeel-kun." She smiled at her plate.  
"Hey, Juvia, why are you alone? He said anxiously.  
"Juvia is not alone, she just went on a training trip," Juvia said quietly.  
"But why alone now?" Gajeel continued to question.  
"All the members of my guild went to work or on a training trip, for the tests for M level sorcerer are starting soon," she said, letting her wavy blue hair surround her face so he wouldn't see her miserable face.  
"No one stays in the Guild?" Gajeel looked at her in surprise.  
"Just Juvia and two more, but they upset Juvia, so she left them behind and went alone." She chuckled.  
"what did they do?" He studied her and sat more straight as if he felt he had touched a sensitive subject.  
"Gray-san started fighting with Natsu-san, but he threw his clothes on Juvia," she said, noting that her voice was relatively low when she spoke of Gray.  
"This Gray always throws his clothes at you?" Gajeel and his calm tone became a harassed groan.  
"Gray-san always takes off his clothes; He doesn't even notice." Juvia giggled in a whisper under her breath.  
"He's a stripper and a nudist! " Gajeel got up quickly and began to eat restlessly but not the food but the pot himself.  
"Gajeel-kun will stop eating Juvia's pot! She needs it!" She barked at him and tried to snatch the pierce pot from him.  
"Jihi" he chuckled viciously, "You deserve it!"  
"Why does Juvia deserve such a thing ?!" She shrieked at him while he continued to eat her pot.  
"For falling in love with this stripper, he'll break your heart," he said after his last bit, and the pot was gone.  
"You don't know him!" Juvia said in a convincing voice.  
"And you know him?" Gajeel asked Juvia, and she thought about it.

She knew all the little things the way he scratches his nose that he's sure of himself or is striping when he's stressed or hot. Gray is scratching his head that he hesitates or is confused but Juvia knew nothing about his past or his family. She didn't know what he felt and what he liked.

Juvia began to wonder if she genuinely knew Gray.

* * *

Gajeel parted from her the day after he had escorted her to a small boardinghouse near the shore to rent a room there. Gajeel told her he had a friend in a town called Denish and if he wanted to find her, he would look for her in her guild.  
Juvia told him she hadn't given him the name of her Guild, but he waved his hand.  
"I'll just go to the strongest guild. You'll be there, will you not?" He gave her the same vicious honest grin.  
"Yes, Juvia belongs to the strongest guild in the realm." She said, and a huge smile took over her face that she thought of Fairy Tail.  
"See you someday, sprinkle!" Gajeel called out, and a moment later he had been gone.  
Juvia remembered this conversation now after she'd started going back to the Guild, after two weeks of arduous training.  
She can now pick up three large squares of water at once for a few minutes.  
She started working on attacks with boiling water.  
Juvia also invented a new move that she was waiting to try on Mira jane. Juvia wasn't only practicing her magic. She ran, working on her quickness and strength.  
Juvia did meditation every day to learn to feel nature and connect to her magic.  
Halfway through, Juvia walked with determination and with a lighter bag without her pot and her food, she met Warran.  
"Juvia-chan," the teenager called her.  
"Oh, hello, Warran-san, are you coming back from work?" She asked him and started to go together back to Magnolia.  
"Yes!" He exclaimed enthusiastically and began to chatter with her sometimes inside her mind and sometimes out loud.  
Returning to Fairy Tail felt like coming home.

* * *

Juvia went into the guild for the first time in two and a half weeks with Cana by her side. They met in the dorms, and Juvia had decided to join Cana, she was assaulted by two boys, one with black hair and the other pink.

"Gray-san! Natsu-san! Leave Juvia alone, right now!" she yelled, blocking the kicks and punches sent to her.  
"Water Fairy, I thought you went to practice!" Natsu said as he shouted insults to Gray and Juvia.  
"Juvia practiced, but she didn't even come in before you attacked her!" She began kicking and punching them back.  
"Ohhh. Juvia certainly got stronger Natsu!" Gray said after getting a nose punch and a kick in the ribs from Juvia.  
Natsu and Gray stopped attacking her and stood next to each other with identical smiles on their faces if their hair wasn't so different you might think they were brothers.

Juvia stood there panting but ready for anything they would throw at her, but they turned with their hands behind their necks and began to shout at each other insults.  
"What happened here?" She demands information from Cana who stands beside the bar trying to persuade Mrs. Lisa to give her a beer.  
"Um, Natsu and Gray?" Cana asked distractedly.  
"Yes!" Juvia called.  
"They were sure you left to get away from them," Cana responded and started walking to the Macao and Wakaba's table.  
"Did they think that Juvia went away from them because they made her annoyed?" She asked, and this time Levy, appearing mysteriously beside her, answered.  
"Yes, they were sure you didn't go to practice as you told them."  
She said, then asked Juvia enthusiastically how she had been on a training trip. Juvia told her everything except meeting Gajeel. She felt it was private to share. They connected in a different and unexplained way.  
Later that day, Juvia went to Gray who sat at the far part of the guild "Gray-san, Juvia was thinking of going out on a mission tomorrow, would you like to join her?" She asked him and saw the shock on his face.  
"Yes, I'll come," he answered, and she went to the dorm. It was the best way she could think to question him about his past life. If he wanted her friendship back, he needs to be open up to her, like she uses to be with him.

* * *

In the morning Juvia wake up with new energy, her muscles ached in places where Gray and Natsu had managed to hurt her yesterday, but she stretched and ignored the dull pain. She dressed but not in her usual daily dress. After few days of training, Jaya realized that fighting with a dress wasn't the wisest thing. The owner of the inn she had stayed in had bond with Juvia because Juvia had offered her help in cooking every night. On the third evening, Juvia returned that her dress was torn and dirty and inn's owner saw that. In the next morning, Juvia found blue trousers precisely the size of her, not too tight and not too baggy, a black vest with three lean sleeves on her shoulders and a navy leather jacket with a furry hat. She thanked the kind woman and made her a grand dinner to thank her.  
Juvia tied her sky blue hair with a black ribbon and linked her butterfly pin to a chunk of loose hair.

Her backpack was ready the night before, and she didn't have time to make lunch because she came back late and had to get up early today.  
On the way out, Juvia bumped head-on in a similar silver armor.  
"Good morning Juvia!" Erza said in a formal voice.  
" Good morning you too, Erza-san" Juvia answered in a friendly tone.  
"Where are you going?" Erza question when she notices Juvia's backpack. "You came back just yesterday!"

"Juvia was on a training trip, and soon we have to pay the monthly rent." Juvia reminds her, and Erza's face fell. Juvia knew that Erza was back from a training trip just like her. And Juvia heard from Cana that Erza had bought three more armors and everyone knew that Erza is renting two rooms instead of merely one room. Erza is also complaining all the time that she had no place and Erza wants to rent another one.  
"You're right, Juvia!" She smacked Javia's shoulder and almost knocked her out of the power of the blow.  
Juvia giggled that she had seen Erza running from the dormitory toward the Guild.  
Juvia looked at the clock. "Shit!" she screamed, "if I don't hurry, they will take all the good works!" And juvia also-ran to the Guild.

* * *

When Juvia entered the Guild, she was gasping. She saw Gray waiting for her, staring at his milk glass with boredom.  
She passed by him and without saying hello or good morning she pulled him to the missions board to find work.  
Juvia looked at the works, and mostly on the payment. She wasn't lack of money, confirming that Juvia was saving from the day they arrived at Fairy Tail in the hope that one day she would be able to buy a house, so far she had gathered nearly a million and a half Jewels after three years. None of the graduates are willing to sell a home to a little girl, and even that amount isn't enough for a house like she wanted, she has a long way to go, and she will not use her savings.  
"Umm here is a job of 350,000 Jewels, to defeat a group of thieves a few hours away by train. Juvia thinks it would suit us."  
She said wearily, looking at Gray in question looking for his approval.  
"As far as I'm concerned. It's a great job." Gray continued the sentence in a less pleasant tone. "It's if Lisa to agree to that."  
"Hump," Juvia said, pursing her lips in exasperation.  
Mrs. Lisa tended to distance Juvia and the other kids from combat duties.  
Juvia took the poster and went to the counter and Gray followed closely.  
"Mrs. Lisa?" Juvia asked charmingly.  
"Yes, Juvia-chan," Lisa said, and she had a massive smile on her face. She always had a weak spot for Juvia and Lissana. Lissana regularly used it to get free drinks especially Miss Lisa's unique milkshake, but Juvia never used anyone's feelings like this, but today she felt desperate enough.

"Juvia and Gray-san want to go on a mission." She said lightly. She saw Gray smile behind her, and Juvia tried to kick him, so he doesn't start laughing and ruin everything.  
"Of course, what mission?" Mrs. Lisa asked, and Juvia put the poster on the counter.  
Mrs. Lisa started shaking her head, and Juvia bit her lips and used her blue eyes as bait.  
The older woman began to hesitate, and Gray saw the opportunity and take her.  
"Lisa-san, maybe the old man will be okay with us taking that job " Gray suggested a solution. He knew Master would let them go because he knew how powerful they were together.  
"Great Idea Gray-San" Mrs. Lisa turned to the Master's office. Juvia and Gray gave a high-five in the middle the air.  
"Great teamwork" Gray whistled cheerfully.  
Juvia giggled and stated, "As always," winking at him as a joke.  
The two of them looked at each other, and in a second after they were laughing on the floor.  
They managed to ease until their little master and Mrs. Lisa come out his office.  
"Grumps!" Gray declared happily. He loves the master like a Dad or a Grandpa. It changes on a daily basis like today.  
"Master" Juvia bowed to him with respect.  
"Juvia-chan, Gray-kun, I hear you want to take on this mission?" The Master asked in a solemn voice, and the two children nodded vigorously.  
"Good. Be careful" The Master said and went back to his office.  
Mrs. Lisa stood with her mouth wide open in an absolute shock.  
"wonderful! Let's go, Gray-San," Juvia said after taking the page from the shocked woman. Juvia started pulling the laughing Gray at the collar of his jacket.  
"Has anyone recorded this on lacrimia?" He shouted to the Guild area as Juvia dragged him out, he heard an echo of Cana's voice yelling 'Yes' to him.

* * *

Juvia sat across from Gray on the train. The red seats were ruined from all sorts of things.  
Stains of vomit, paint, and food were all over the chairs. People who weren't used to this train were disgusted, but the two kids were settling down without hesitation.  
"What training did you do?" Gray asked Juvia, and not notice that he was starting to lift his shirt over his head.  
"Juvia ran five kilometers every morning and trained with training dummies of her boxes and kicks."  
She looked out the window and gazed at the brown earth with the green bushes moving at the speed of light before her eyes. Juvia felt a garment fall over her and brought her back to Gray who took his shirt with a low cry of alarm.  
"that all?" He said, looking at her with a disapproving look.  
"That was before breakfast," Juvia said, glancing at him smugly and looking back on the view.  
"What you and Natsu did in that time?" She asked numbly.  
"We fought, as always," Gray said, rolling his eyes.  
"I mean, you practiced as always." Juvia grinned, and Gray made a disgusted face.  
"As always?" He said nauseously.  
"This is the reason you two always fighting" It was Juvia's turn to roll his eyes.  
"It's because he always pisses me off," he growled loudly.  
"Believe what you want" Juvia looks right at him "Juvia knows you're best friends."  
Gray began to deny, and Juvia ignored his loud protests and smiled quietly.

* * *

A small village comes to view. It was surrounded by fields full of crops. Gray and Juvia searched for the address of the job until they found a modest house with a couple of civilians.  
"Hello, this is Juvia, and I'm Gray, we're the wizards from Fairy Tail."  
The couple looked at them in surprise.  
"Hello, Gray and Juvia. we never expected someone so young would come" the woman whispered anxiously.  
"Go home. It does not work for you," the man said hopelessly "Juvia is sorry to disappoint you, but Fairy Tail wizards don't withdraw from work," she said in a formal voice.  
"Otherwise our reputation will damage" Gray continued her flawlessly.  
The couple looked at the two of them and saw their seriousness.  
"We've raised the wages of the work," the man said.  
"They kidnapped our children." The woman began to cry.  
The man put a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked at them pleadingly.  
"Please save them. We'll pay you more!"  
"We'll pay you double," the woman said through the tears.  
"Juvia and Gray will save your children," Juvia said positively.  
"We promise," Gray stated and started walking straight to the road they point on.  
"Juvia and Gray will be back soon, with your kids," Juvia said before she started racing after Gray.

It wasn't difficult to find the thieves, they didn't hide and blocked the only passage through the mountains, so all the farmers had to pay them to pass. Next to their fire were two children, one slightly darker-skinned with dark puffy hair and the other brighter-skinned with black hair and slanted black eyes.  
"Will Juvia look for more bandits around while Gray makes a distraction?" Juvia asked him, and he nodded.  
"See you in a few minutes." He jumped out of their hiding place while Juvia sneaked away.  
Gray yelled, and all the bandits' eyes were on him.  
"It's all?" Gray said arrogantly. "I thought you'd be more threatening."  
All the men stood threateningly, and Gray attained steady and began to laugh.  
"Do you think you can beat me?" Gray said, looking at each of them with his eyes.  
"Brat, do you have a death wish?" Said the boss. Gray knew he was the boss, he stayed behind and looked more stupid and idiot than any other.  
"Maybe yes, maybe no, you will not succeed in defeating me, you are not worth stepping on, I don't want your filth stuck on my shoes." Gray harassed them.  
All the men together roared a battle cry and set off.  
Gray wanted to continue the battle as much as he could. He started to shoot on them ice arrows. He shoots arrow after arrow. The stupid and idiotic boss noticed that his friends were falling like flies. The boss called out trying to scare Gray away.  
"I have people around us, and they will kill you if you won't withdrew now!"  
"Don't worry" Another voice, soft and sweet, said behind the big boss,  
"Juvia took care of them." She dropped another ten unconsciouses stupid-looking people out of her water.  
"Juvia you want to finish it quickly or enjoy the battle?" Gray asked as he continued to shoot ice arrows.  
"Juvia wants to bring the children back as soon as possible," she said, looking at the troubled children. The children were stunned to see two young children who were taking care of people who had kidnaped them.

"Fast! No problem!" Gray said and called " **ice making: lances**."  
Gray's spears gathered all the people to one spot, and Juvia used a water lock to defeat them with her water lock.  
After all of them were unconsciouses Gray created a prison for ice and went to call the knights to throw the criminals into jail.  
While he was walking Juvia started releasing the children. The children stared at her.  
"Juvia is here to save you." Juvia was confident they were afraid of her that on the contrary.  
"Thank you!" The two children cried and hugged her.  
She smiled at them. "Your parents asked us to save you."  
"I also want to be as strong as you!" One of them exclaimed with admiration.  
"And your teamwork and that of the boy was amazing." The other child said with sincere appreciation.  
Juvia laughed cheerfully. "You too can be strong. You just have to practice." She encouraged them.  
The brothers looked at each other and smiled. "We can be a pair!" One said.  
"The brothers .." The other started trying to find a name "Brothers ..." he tried again.  
"The vanish Brothers!" He exclaimed in an excited voice.  
And the other boy agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

Half an hour later, Gray and Juvia went Back to the train after receiving the money. Gray made a quick stop in the middle of the village to buy red wine, after explaining that the wine was not for him, and they agreed to sell him the wine. Gray and Juvia arrived at the village in the late afternoon, and now it was evening. The train didn't work, and the town was too far away for walking back in the middle of the night. Gray and Juvia decided to sleep in the open air. Gray picked up branches, and Juvia started collecting mushrooms for a stew.  
After eating, each of them lay down in his sleeping bag.  
"Gray-san, are you asleep?" Juvia asked.  
Gray let out a sound of denial but turn to face her.  
"Why aren't you talking about your past?" She asked hesitantly, knowing how delicate this subject for him.  
"Why do you want to know?" Gray sat tensely in his sleeping bag.

"I wonder what you're hiding." She used the first person, so he will understand how important this to her and how much she knows this is to him.  
"My past is not the best, the least," he said quietly.  
"I want to know you, to truly know you and not the mask you show everyone."  
She also sat up and looked at him. His naked chest shimmered in the moonlight, and his expression was so painful that Juvia moved to his sleeping bag to support and hugged him.

In her embrace, Gray felt safe enough to tell her everything. About his happy childhood, Deliora's attack, how Ur saved him, his rivalry and Lyon, his dark time, and how he had confronted Deliora and Hopelessly defeated. How Ur protected him in the cost of her own life, to seal his darkness away.  
Despite his steady voice, tears fell from his eyes and wet Juvia's clothes. She looked at him with understanding eyes.  
She saw the look in his saw it in the mirror every time she thought of her parents. She saw the blame and regret in his eyes.  
"It's not your fault" she repeated it like a mantra while Gray wept quietly into her embrace.

* * *

On the way back Juvia sat beside Gray Just like before their fight. Like when they were best friends, but this time it was different. Juvia knew he was her one true love. He is the one that understands her, the one who took the rain, the one that made her laugh, her best friend. They spoke quietly and laughed several times at different things. Like how Erza gets upset when her strawberries cake falls and how only Juvia manages to calm her by promising she will make her another one.  
When the two went into the Guild, everyone noticed that something changed, the old members smiled understandingly and went on with their things, but the new ones who had been Natsu and Erza looked up in surprise.  
Gray and Juvia walked at the same pace, talking a smile glued to their faces. They stood closer, almost connected.  
Almost without exchanging a word, they sat next to each other at Levi and Lissana's table.  
"Fire Breath" Gray yelled at Natsu to come there, and Erza followed him slowly trying to understand what happening and how to respond to the unusual situation.  
The red-haired girl and the pink-haired boy sat down.  
"The ice princess, how was the mission?" Natsu asked.  
Gray began to tell them, and Juvia completed details during the breaks Gray took.  
"Juvia!" A mean voice called out to her.  
Everyone knew that voice. A girl with long white hair pushed Erza away and looked at Juvia with a devilish sparkle.

Everyone knew that Mira Jane and Juvia were best friends, but the rivalry between them was as calm as the outside, the competition was intense between Mira Jane and Juvia. As opposed to the rivalry with Erza, Mira Jane didn't have to start a fight to battle Juvia.  
All that was needed was a long, harsh look. Just like the one Mira Jane gave Juvia right now.  
Juvia got up slowly, smiling triumphantly.  
"Juvia wondered when you'd appear," She said calmly.  
"Are you ready?" Mira Jane grinned.  
"Juvia is always ready" Juvia jumped and turned into the water, she lunged at Mira Jane and stopped right in front of her watching the taller girl with the same harsh, intense look.  
"you're back?" Mira Jane spoke, and she didn't mean from her training. Mira Jane knew that Juvia was the strongest when Gray was on her side and now that the relationship was back on truck Juvia would be a tough rival as she wanted.  
"Juvia Back"  
They began to leave the Guild. They reached their training area near the forest.

* * *

On the sidelines.

Most of the Guild followed them, not wanting to miss a good fight.  
Natsu followed Gray and asked him.  
"What is going on here?" He said in his usual loud voice.  
"They're going to fight." Gray said, "Let's hurry. Otherwise, all the good places will be taken." They dashed and took up second place behind Cana, Levi, Lysana, and Elfman.  
"Oy Cana," Gray said. "I brought you a gift from our mission, but I want a copy of what you took the day we left for the job."  
"What did you bring me?" Cana said suspiciously.  
"A bottle of wine," he said, with a wicked smile on his face.  
"I'll get your copy tomorrow," Cana said enthusiastically and held out her hand.  
"I'm not a fool, Cana. Bring me the copy and only then will you get your bottle." She looked at him with pure loathing and concentrated on a battle that hadn't begun yet.  
Erza sat down next to Gray in the edgings with a confused expression on her face.  
"Why did everyone come to see the battle?" She asked.  
"Before you arrived, Juvia and Mira Jane were fighting every day and each month was a real battle, they were fighting with all their strength, the battles were always magnificent and slowly began to gather crowds and gambling began to flow," Gray explained that he watched Juvia throw Her jacket towards Levi.  
Macao began shouting. "Juvia-chan against the devil Mira Jane, come and bet on!"  
Gray growled under his breath. "Of course he'll call her a Juvia-chan so that everyone will bet on Mira Jane and he'll win all the money."  
Erza looked at him wide-eyed. "You think she will lose?" She cried out, and Gray silenced her.  
"Juvia hasn't fought seriously for almost a year and a half, she's going to surprise Mira," he said after a deep thought as he remembers Juvia mention a new attack.  
"Oy Macao" Gray and Natsu read together "100,000 Jewels on Juvia." The face Macao dropped when he realized he would have to share the money.  
The fight began as soon as Macao had finished writing down their names.

* * *

The Battle

Juvia spread her hair and put her butterfly pin in her pocket. Mira Jane stretched from side to side.  
Juvia flooded her whole body with boiling water. She was ready.  
"Ready to start?" Mira asked.  
Juvia smiled at her confidently.  
"Maybe the audience counts down for us." Mira Jane suggested the voice loud.  
" **3** " Everyone was shouting.  
" **2** "  
" **1** " They yelled enthusiastically " **Start!** "  
Mira Jane became the Devil's soul " **Takeover: Satan Soul** " she cried. Her white hair flew up, and her body was barely covered with something cloth, and a long crocodile tail came out from her behind.  
"I almost have complete control on this form way," she said proudly.  
Juvia didn't waste her time talking and flooding the whole surface with water and stood over them calmly.  
Mira Jane began to bomb Juvia with one opal ball after another, but Juvia blocked every one of them by lifting a wall of water.  
Mira Jane spread her wings and tried to find a gap in Juvia's defense.

* * *

On the sidelines.

"Why doesn't Juvia attack?" Natsu asked, and this time Erza answered.  
"She wants to see how much Mira has improved," she replied.  
"But why does Mira attack quickly?" Natsu asked.  
"She's checking Juvia," Gray said, keeping his eyes on the fight.  
"Come on, Juvia, you can do it!" Gray was the only one that shouted in the silent crowd.

* * *

The Battle.

"Your lover boy calls you" Mira teased her Juvia.  
"Juvia doesn't know why you keep trying to distract her with Gray," Juvia said peacefully.  
"It will not work for you Mira Jane," Juvia said sweetly.  
The water wall began to shoot water balls. Mira slipped quickly, but a tree behind her was utterly destroyed.  
"Juvia thinks it's time to get serious, isn't it?" She said, and Mira nodded.  
Juvia jumped into the air and gave Mira an unexpected kick. Juvia disappeared into the water as a water slicers flew quickly toward Mira Jane.  
One of them hit the rock and cut it as if it were butter.  
"Oh, really serious" Mira Jane whispered to herself. She had begun to try to control the water with her devil's powers but couldn't.  
"You can't control Juvia's water." Her voice echoed from all over the area. "Only Juvia can control them."

A tremendous wave suddenly surged and threatened to wash everything, but it wasn't Juvia's attack. She surfed on the wave and attacked Mira with small water balls like a gun.  
She managed to hurt Mira, who shouted, "It hurt, when did you learn to control boiling water?"  
Juvia set up the wave steady and quickly picked up three large water cubes that fired both water slicer and hot water balls at dizzying speed. Mira Jane was hurt and lost height. Juvia stopped controlling the hubs and the wave as she went down.  
Mira lay in the water trying to rise, but the water began to wrap around her as they formed a water lock.  
Mira began to send a pulse of strength, but they did little but warm the water.  
The water slowly began to freeze, and the whole crowd was stunned.  
The ice reached Mira Jane and broke on her. It left her unconscious, and Juvia almost fell, she out of the magic she used in the battle.  
"Mira Jane underestimates in Juvia, and that's why she lost," Juvia said out loud.  
Erza reached Juvia quickly. "How did you do it?" She looked down at her before that.  
"Juvia can do what she wants with her water." She said exhalation.  
"I understood, tomorrow you and I!" Erza cried happily.  
"Oh?" Juvia looked at her in confusion.  
"Fight, you'll face me tomorrow at noon!" Erza said, and Juvia looked at her fearfully.  
She knew she had won because Mira Jane decreases her power had mocked at her. After Erza saw all that she wouldn't underestimate Juvia, and the battle will be hard, but she wouldn't ever reject a challenge. Juvia is Fairy Tail's magician, after all.  
"Tomorrow," she said, returning to the Guild. Suddenly Juvia became very hungry.

* * *

 **So what do you say? Ready for a battle between Juvia and Erza ?! Ensures you it will be amazing. I'd love you to comment and review! Hope you liked!**

Martygruvialover **I love your way of thinking, but I can not discover what will happen next. You have to keep up the tension. I promise to keep it as much as possible. I hope he's forgiven now. He shared everything with her.**


	7. follow me to the past

**Hey guys! I'm back, I started to study at the university not too long ago, and I really don't a lot of time to write. When I do have time, I mostly work on my book (my own creation than on my fanfics but I didn't forget my loved stories!) I will post an update but once in a couple of months, please be patient with me.**

 **I will end every one of my fanfics!**  
 **Small but significant announcement. I don't own Fairy Tail, like always I wish I had owned them, but Hiro Mashima does own them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7.**

Follow Me To The Past

Juvia slept like a dead man after her fight with Mira-Jane. All the tricks she pulled out there were hard and tired on her body, every cell and muscle burned like fiery hell, just like Natsu dragon roar. Juvia doesn't usually use all of her tricks at once. More commonly, Juvia tried to avoid pushing herself beyond her limits in a single fight but fighting Mira-Jane is always brutal. Opening her aching eyes, she looks at the luminous sunlight that creeps through the window; Juvia placed her arm on her eyes struggling to shield her fragile eyeballs.

Memorializing every individual yesterday's events Juvia pauses at appalling, eyes wild open beneath her arm and chocking noise coming out of her throat. Today she supposed battle with Erza. Only Mira-Jane and Laxus can challenge her and win. Juvia always loses against Mira-Jane, but Juvia can tire her enough to consider a good rival. No one before Ezra's arriving has ever accomplished at fighting Mira-Jane full strength except Juvia.

Juvia concerned about her health. Yesterday's fight burned her energy like Natsu after sugar-high, leaving her dry and exhausted even after a long necessary sleep.

After dragging her feet out of bed, putting some cozy robe on. Juvia took a long desired shower. Even in the shower Juvia's dread the upcoming day. Juvia search inside her brain, trying to figure out a thing that Erza likes more than fighting. Erza loves armors; however new armor is extravagant aside from that hospital's treatment is cheaper. Maybe a new sword, but Erza extremely fond of unique ones with neat powers, also those are even more expensive than the armors. She also likes cakes, not just like but adores cakes.. Especially a specific strawberries cake with sweet cream.

"That it!" Juvia clamored while shampooing her hair and instantaneously opened her eyes. "I can bribe her with cake." during her thoughts run wild the shampoo entered into Juvie's eyes, making them red, puffy and sore again.

* * *

Minutes after, dressed in a simple yellow dress, a broad white beach hat, and some old slippers. Juvia slipped out of Fairy Hills Dorms without anyone notice and walked fast, the quickest her legs carried her, toward the marketplace's area.

Juvia reached the groceries' store and was about to enter the glass' door when some fabric had dropped on her face. She grasps the cloth and immediately identified it as Gray's shirt, just his size, style even his name was written on the ticket. Juvia noticed Gray's black wild hair down the street, he yet to comprehend that his shirt no longer was on him. How he kept throwing his clothes at her without actually knowing she was there was a mystery Juvia wasn't able to clarify yet.

"Gray!" She cried out loud.

Gray shifted back in alarm and began examining the street with his eyes. Gray search through the crowd until he saw Juvia standing at the entrance of the store they always went together years ago. His eyes expend to large holes when he saw the shirt she was waving at him. Gray was fast on his feet and dashed to where she stood in haste.

"thanks," he said eerily "how comes it always gets to you?" Gray asked in bewilderment.

"It doesn't get to Juvia, it lands on Juvia's head every single time!" Juvia clamped her hands to her chest, restlessly.

Gray scratched the back of his head bashfully and gave her a flustered smile. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked trying to stir the topic from his habit of losing clothes also how they find their way on Juvia to anything else.

"Juvia is purchasing some groceries to bake a strawberry cake," Juvia chatted along, all of the sudden rememberings that she genuinely has to buy the groceries if she wished her idea to work.

"why do you baking a cake in the middle of the week?" Gray asked mirthfully as he accompanied Juvia through the shelves at the store, Juvia was considering one of the strawberries' packs.

"Um, Juvia doesn't want to... never mind." Juvia overwhelms with discomposure. She concealed her expression with her hands, and Gray snorted.

"I overheard a rumor that Erza wants to fight you," Gray stated as if he didn't already know what is going on. He taunted her and Juvia fired him a murderous look.

"Perhaps fairy tail's most accomplished water mage doesn't desire to cross swords with the frightful Titania?" Gray declared with a bogus astound.

"Do you want to fight the Titania at full strength?" Juvia hurled at Gray, and his grin developed into a terrorized expression in less than a second.

"Um...no," he carried out a creak.

"Well, Juvia doesn't want too, especially since she's serious," she murmured in dread.

"Juvia gonna bake a cake and hopes it will persuade Erza to train with Juvia and nothing more." She clasped her hands tightly with hope.

"if you baking one cake maybe can you make two cakes..one for .." Gray began saying but discouraged before embarrassed himself any farther.

It almost felt as when they used to go shopping together and savor each other company.

In Gray's mind, he speculated that Juvia would come back with him to the house they once shared he even thought they would have supper together. It will be as if they had come back in time when things were wholesome and peaceful.

"Juvia is waiting..." Juvia glimpsed at Gray, hoping he would express what she needs him to voiced out loud, maybe an admission of him missing her over the course of the last year, perhaps telling her that he missed just as much she missed him. He exhaled surrenderlly and complied to her silent wish.

"Can you make pancakes, bacon, and eggs, too? I missed your cooking," Gary said, blushing thickly. His whole face was flaming red, and this time he couldn't meet her gaze. This time he had looked at his feet and used his hair as a separating veil.

* * *

An hour later, Gray sat in a massive kitchen, in the middle of the room stood a vast table with several drawers and cupboards that served as everything, from cooking, baking and dinner table, it looked like an island in the center of the space. The flaming stove was located on the other side of the room, and alongside was the oven. Juvia put on a flower-patterned apron and began to make the cake. Gray just sat on the other side of the table and watched the blue-haired girl organize the consumer goods she bought.

"Juvia?" echoed a voice from the kitchen entrance.

Gray saw Erza in sword-patterned pink pajamas stroll into the kitchen, sniffing the air around her.

She eyed her surroundings and notice Gray in the room.

"what are you doing here? Boys are not allowed into Fairy Hills," she said, and an intimidating look appeared on her face.

"Juvia thinks the landlady said boys are not allowed to go into girls bedrooms, here it isn't a bedroom." Juvia declared as she is mixing the creamed-colored blend.

"so we can hang-out in the kitchen," Gray said, as a captivating reluctantly grin stretching over his lips.

Erza stared at them in disgruntlement. Her attention dragged back to the cake Juvia is preparing.

"Did you make a strawberry cake?" Erza asked Juvia with starry-eyes, and Gray snickered. Erza directed a quick glare at him, and Gray stopped laughing.

"Yes, Juvia is preparing a strawberries cake" Juvia replied, trying to concentrate on the recipe in her mind. A second later she poured mixture into a round baking dish and fronted Erza who bounced up and down gleefully.

"But Juvia didn't say she will give you a piece of the cake" Juvia spoke, and the room suddenly became cold as ice. This time it wasn't Gray's fault, at least not this time. Erza froze in the middle of a Jump and turned to stare at Juvia with a downcast face and unshed tear in her right eye. Gray held his breath. Juvia explained to him of her plan, and he knew that was an essential part of her plan. He hoped that Juvia could pull it off.

"But Juvia can bring you a piece if you would agree to cancel the fight today, and instead of it just practice together?" Juvia said in a confident voice, but Gray recognized she had hidden her trembling hands behind her back as act Juvia always did when she was extremely nervous.

"Yeah, sure! just give me a piece!" Erza screamed desperately. Juvia relaxed and giggled affectionately.

"Juvia will yell for you when the cake is ready," she said, but Erza did not leave the room. She looked at Gray as if she couldn't fathom why he is still there.

"Why are you here?" She asked again, but Erza didn't get a straight answer. "Just get used to it," he said, watching Juvia pour cup of flour into a new clean bowl. Juvia knew she couldn't just give one piece to Erza, the first cake was all Erza's, the second cake was for all the other members of the guild. Erza left the kitchen and went to her room.

* * *

Erza left the kitchen more bewildered than she had been since Gray and Juvia start talking again. From the moment Gray and Juvia returned from their last mission together she couldn't not acknowledge to the drastic change in their relationship. The two were more serene, in high spirits and entirely in sync with each other. They even completed each other's sentences!

They settled in perfect coordination. In Juvia and Mira-Jane's battle, Erza had never seen Juvia fight like that or Gray speak highly on anyone like he praised Juvia, Gray was cold most times, but since that memorable mission, Gray seems more... Lively or even playful. At this moment Gray was sitting in the Fairy hill's kitchen watching Juvia bake with a contented smile and tender look in his eyes. It seems like he missed Juvia all that time period.

However, they are not yet thirteen and twelve! How can he already miss her this much? Erza always believed the Guild when they say Gray and Juvia were best of best friends, but that kind of expression come from living together and been around each other every second of the day and someday his life source was cut out of the blue. Erza had known them for over a year and thought she knew them pretty well, hell she thought Juvia was HER best friend, although now Erza felt she didn't know them at all. Erza was one who used to get answers as soon as she wanted them but Gray refused to respond in details, and that fascinated her even more. Thus Erza withdrew and went to seek answers somewhere else.

Cana was a good option, but on the other hand, Levy was closer to her now, and Erza wasn't known of her great control on postponing desires.

Erza knocked on the brown wooden door with a sign that read "Levy McGarden" with thin blue letters.

She heard rustling small legs and clatter of fallen books before the door opened by the tiny mage.

"Erza!" Levy exclaimed enthusiastically. "I expected you to come sometime soon." Levy giggled, and her red speed-reading glass lay on her button-like nose.

Erza stared at the tiny girl even more confused than ever.

"Why did you think I'll come soon?" Erza asked puzzled, she, herself, did not know she was going to come to Levy's room until a minute ago.

"You're not used to Gray and Juvia, I knew you had questions, and once you have no answers from them, it's a sensitive topic for them. I knew you'd do anything to find answers. Juvia, who you thought as one of your best friends, hadn't shared with you something that meaningful of her life. Cana and I are the only girls in the dorms who can give you the explanations you're seeking for, nevertheless Cana's room is further away from yours, plus we all know how good you are at postponing your curiosity. Anyway, I can give you the answers right now."

Levy sat down on her chair and waved to Erza to sit on a bed, which was the only furniture other than the desk chair, and wall-size Library cabinet

"I'm right?" Levy asked as Erza sat.

"Yes," Erza said in confidence, stunned by Levy's insights.

"What do you want to ask me?" Levy looked at her with her big brown eyes, giving her time to gather her thoughts.

"Um ... Why didn't I ever see them like that?" Erza asked softly. She did not have to act tough with Levy. Levy always calmed her and everyone around her, she had a peaceful aura around her.

"The earlier explanation didn't satisfy you, and now you want to know the real reason that even Gray doesn't know still." Levy stated what Erza already knew. "Their connection is intense, a fight or a lack of attention on Gray's part would not have made the Juvia I knew to cut off the attachment," Erza said instantly.

"You're right, the reason is deeper than you know, Cana knows because she's seen it in her tarot cards and the reason I know is my ability to see feelings that people are trying to hide." Levy's cheeks paint red as if she didn't accept her own praise. Erza finds it cute and endearing.

"Juvia is in love with Gray, she is afraid he didn't care as much as she cared about him. The real problem is that Gray is in love with Juvia too, and yet he perplexes his feeling with sibling love and thinks its nothing else. Even if Gray somehow figures his real feeling and realize that he's in love with Juvia, I will bet you that he will do nothing about it."

"But they're so young," Erza said, face red as her hair. "Gray isn't yet 13, and Juvia isn't yet 12!"

"Gray's birthday is next week, by the way, and Juvia's birthday is about two months from now." Levy dropped the information as trivial, although Erza stored it in her mind. Levy continued, "Love knows no age, you must remember it."

Erza remembered her feelings for Jellal for a split second, and find herself lost in the memory the past Jellal touching her hair and naming her Scarlet.

"Why did everything get so complicated?" Erza voiced a question.

"Cana said that Gray and Juvia weren't supposed to meet until Gray was 18 and Juvia 17. Cana also said that fate would try to separate them and return them at the right time, but they're trying to fight fate, and they don't even know it.." Levi sighed.

"Is there anything else Cana said?" Erza urged Levy, Cana's predictions were always accurate.

"I don't think you want to know the rest," Levy said tenderly.

"Tell me! Please!" Erza demanded, making her eyes shone in danger, she didn't agree with Levy's choice not to tell her the last piece of the puzzle.

"Umm... Cana said you're going to be the reason them will separate for a few years, then join them together again, like what happened now," said Levy, trying to keep her voice light and serene.

"Like now?" Erza said. She didn't separate them, did she?

"The day you arrived, they stopped talking, and you forced them to talk again, and they are talking today." Levy said factually.

"Erza-San!" Erza heard Juvia's voice calling her from the kitchen. "The cake is ready." Erza started to rise before she heard Juvia calling her again. "Erza-San come quickly before Gray eats the whole cake by himself."

"Hey, you're not supposed to tell her!" Gray yelled at Juvia who laughed heartily, her laughter echo in the halls. Erza rushed to the kitchen while two important thoughts cross her mind.

1\. she can not let Gray eat the whole cake by himself! That was her role and her role alone.

2\. that she never heard Gray or Juvia happier than that moment, when they are together.

* * *

The training began at noontide the same day when the sun was directly in the middle of the sky and at its heat worsen, the air sweat with humid. Erza lugged Juvia from her lunch while Juvia was yelping a vociferous

"Hey!"

Erza commended Juvia to get dressed in training's gear, after that they gone out. The training lasted until late in the evening when the skies darken, and the stars shone strikingly throw the dusky night. During the training practice, Erza and Juvia run around the city three times with two tires attached to them by a long thick thread. After this was sword training, Juvia had luck that she had her water-body otherwise she probably wasn't survived.

After the exhausting and destroying physical exercises, they worked on increasing the magic core in meditation, which wasn't a bad thing on a good day but Juvia was afraid to drop dead by mistake.

"And now," Erza said, "we're fighting," and Juvia started to protest from her place on the floor.

"Juvia cannot move!" She cried weakly. "Um.. it was an easier workout than I normally do" Erza consider out loud.

"Easier training? That Erza's-san idea for easy training!" Juvia began to rise to her feet in despair.

"We're fighting!" Erza commanded, and Juvia stared at her in dread. "we shouldn't! Really! Please!" Juvia started retracting backward from the fierce knight-magic-mage.

"We didn't practice our magic" Erza pulled her sword from thin air, and it was the water empress sword without wasting a slip of a second Erza attack Juvia.

Drained Juvia turned into a puddle of water and moved behind Erza.

A second later Juvia was lying on the ground in her solid shape, while swords piled her clothes to the field, preventing from her to stand up.

"Juvia surrenders!" Erza grumbled in displeasure nevertheless she released Juvia. "Juvia goes to eat something, do you want to come with me Erza-san?"

Erza cheered gleefully. "Is there something left from the cake?" She questioned Juvia urgently.

"No! you and Gray already finished one cake the minute after it comes out of the oven and the second cake is for the Guild!" Juvia voiced the fact with a lot of fervor. Juvia was wondering if Titania had a separate stomach for strawberry cakes.

* * *

After an essential shower and fresh clothes, after Juvia's old clothes were torn from Erza's swords, Juvia arrived at the Guild.

"Juvia" "Water Fairy" Juvia heard the two older boys called her, they advanced toward her. One had unruly black hair, and he was, as always, without a shirt. The other was with pink hair, blackish eyes and a white scarf that looked like scales.

"What's going on?" Juvia asked as she sat down at an empty table near the entrance, the only one empty at the moment.

"Gray says you'll go with him on a mission, but you'll go with me, right?" Natsu asked enthusiastically and very fast.

"She's my best friend, so she'll go with me!" Gray grasped Natsu's scarf endangering.

"First of all, Gray, where's your shirt?" She asked wearily.

"you don't have it?" He said in surprise, letting go of Natsu.

Juvia spread her hands, and Gray saw that the shirt was not there. "Wait a minute."

Gary returned and put on the shirt that was written on it back 'stripper.'

"Cana, you pay for it, I loved that shirt!" Gray shouted when he had seen the shirt and Cana waved to him with a black marker in her hand.

"That was my last shirt, damn it!" He snapped.

"We'll go shopping for clothes together, Juvia also needs a new set of clothes after her training with Erza-san." Juvia started the sentence happily, but it became more and more dreary when she remembered her practice with Erza earlier today.

"What about the mission ?!" Natsu said after feeling neglected.

"Juvia is not going to a job tomorrow, not after training with Erza-san. Juvia needs some rest."

a shiver went through Gray and Natsu at the concept of training with Erza.

"I can understand," said Natsu, glumly, then went back to talk to Lisana.

"Shall we go shopping tomorrow?"

Juvia was about to say that she would love to go, but the master stood on the bar deck, he was a tiny man but respected from everyone around him. "Those are the eight candidates for the M' level examinations." The master had listed eight names. However, none of them were Erza, Mira-Jane or Laxus.

"I was sure Erza would be one of the candidates this year," Gray said.

"The master probably wants to give her more time to adjust to the guild," Juvia said after a long thought.

The Guild door had been forcefully kicked, and Laxus stormed out, leaving every single one of fairy tail's members at an apparent shock. Everyone except the master, Laxus's grandfather who shook his head gloomily.

After a few minutes of utter silence. Gray resume their conversation.

"You must be right. Laxus just left?"

Gray pointed toward the door. Juvia nodded.

"want to get out of here before the shock pass?"

They went out the Gilud, on their way Gray took off his shirt uncontrollably.

"What are we going to do with your habit?" Juvia said with false despair, hiding a smile in her face. Even with Laxus gone and everyone completely at the disorder, Juvia never felt more at peace than at this moment.

"NOT AGAIN!" Gray shouted, and Juvia laughed out loud.

* * *

 **o.k guys! It's all for now. I will back (hopefully) soon!**  
 **This my second update this week! My own personal record! I will try to break in again this week! Thank you for your support! Couldn't do it without you guys!**  
 **I Love you! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have, please review!**


End file.
